Khép lại chỉ riêng đôi ta (Isolation) DỪNG DỊCH
by AlanaRusshel
Summary: Của: Bex-chan...Hắn ta không thể rời khỏi căn phòng này. Của con nhỏ đó. Và tất cả là lỗi của hội Phượng Hoàng. Bị giam giữ trong một căn phòng nhỏ bé với con nhỏ Máu Bùn bầu bạn, phải đánh đổi cái gì đó. Đúng là thử thách chính mình mà. Hoặc có thể không phải như vậy. "Rồi đó," con nhỏ nạt. "Giờ máu của mày cũng dơ bẩn rồi!" DM/HG. Post HBP
1. Chapter 1: Chốn nương thân

Tóm tắt: Ron và Harry đang săn lùng trường sinh linh giá trong khi Hermione phải ở lại trường Hogwarts để giúp hội Phượng Hoàng và bảo vệ những học sinh khác. Draco bị Snape yêu cầu phải ở lại trường Hogwarts để an toàn hơn, nhưng chàng ta không được rời khỏi căn phòng đó; phòng của cô nàng Granger. Hermione là học sinh được tin tưởng giao trọng trách này, Do đó cô nàng và Draco phải sống chung trong một không gian nhỏ, và Draco cố gắng không đánh mất chính bản thân trở nên điên loạn khi bị tách biệt với bên ngoài mà chỉ có con Máu bùn bầu bạn. Phải đánh đổi một cái gì đó…

Có nội dung và cảnh người lớn, và lưu ý phần ngôn ngữ nữa.

Disclaimer: fanfic là của Bex-chan, mình chỉ dịch mà thôi Trang Thị Tuyết Linh (Alana Olivia Russhel) tiện mọi người ghé trang fanfiction của mình nha :" có nhiều fic naruto mình dịch cũng dễ thương lắm

* * *

KHÉP LẠI CHỈ RIÊNG ĐÔI TA

Chương 1: Chốn nương thân

Mọi người thường nói trong những thời gian đại loạn, bạn sẽ học được cách để hiểu ra những điều nhỏ nhặt xung quanh. Những quan niệm thơ ca và hay thay đổi của hoàng hôn, những tiếng hót của chim ca và đa sắc màu của những bông hoa thanh nhã.

Thật ra thì, Hermione có thể hoàn toàn nói thẳng với những người đó điều đó thật là vớ vẩn.

Vớ vẩn. Vớ vẩn. Vớ vẩn

Hoàng hôn ngày nào mà chả giống nhau chứ, còn cái tụi chim ca suốt ngày kêu nheo nhéo kia phiền phức bỏ vậy và luôn làm cho cô nàng nhức cả đầu, và cô nàng không thèm hơi đâu để tâm đến màu và sắc của đám bông đó. Rồi mấy cái cây đó cũng chết quắt đi thôi; tàn úa xấu xí, héo khô lại. Nhất là khi mùa đông đến và vắt cạn lấy đi hết sinh lực của thế giới này

Không đâu, khi thời điểm tồi tệ này, và nó rất tệ, thì trong thời điểm đó bạn không hơi đâu mà bận tâm đến những thứ khác nữa. Mọi thứ khác đều trông chướng mắt, phủ một lớp tối tăm đầy u ám. Hermione thừa thông minh nhận ra rằng kể cả lớp học của cô nàng trở nên thật là vô nghĩa, và điều tệ nhất là hầu như những người khác đều cảm giác giống như cô nàng.

Những học sinh của trường phép thuật Hogwarts đang trầm mình trong sự u sầu. Tất cả bọn họ.

Nói thì nói, bọn họ phải quay lại mà.

Những đều cô nàng làm ở ngoài kia chỉ hơn khoảng một phần tư số học sinh trong trường, và tất cả bọn họ đang sợ run cả lên; đi vòng quanh các hành lang vắng vẻ với khuôn mặt khó nuốt nổi và nói chuyện với giọng thì thầm to nhỏ. Nhưng các tiết học vẫn như bình thường, kể cả trận Quidditch và những lễ lộc khác, mặc dù rõ rành rành là hầu hết tất cả các học sinh đều không có tâm trạng gì để thi đấu, ganh đua với nhau, cùng nhau vui đùa và nhất là học cái gì đó.

Giáo sư McGonagall đang cố gắng hết mình để giữ mọi thứ trở nên tự nhiên như thường, nhưng tất cả đều đó trở nên thật vô nghĩa. Hogwarts giờ đây không phải là một ngôi trường nữa; chỉ đơn giản là một cái vỏ ốc với những bức tường cổ kính từ thời nào tới giờ mà mọi người tin rằng họ đang được bảo vệ. Nhưng, tất nhiên, tất cả điều đó thật vớ vẩn.

Đã là ngày đầu tiên của tháng 10, nghĩa là Hermione đã vào trường được khoảng vài đôi tuần rồi, nhưng cảm giác thật là dài dẳng. Cũng có nghĩa là cụ hiệu trưởng Dumbledore đã chết chính xác 5 tháng rồi. Không phải, Hogwarts không phải là một nơi an toàn, và tất cả mọi người đều biết thế. Tử Thần Thực Tử đã xâm phạm vào lãnh thổ của trường bọn họ, tất cả là nhờ vào Draco chó chết nhà Malfoy đó, và cả tên Snape giết đi con người tài năng nhất mà cô nàng từng biết.

Voldemort đã quay trở lại. Thật ra thì, hắn ta đã quay _trở lại_ mấy năm trời rồi, nhưng đáng nguyền rủa là việc trở lại của hắn ta ngày càng rầm rộ và trấn áp mọi người dần ra. Cô nàng sợ đến mức muốn hóa đá luôn rồi. Đúng thế. Bỏ phăng đi mấy cái định kiến dũng cảm gì đó đến từ màu bản nhà Gryffindor, nói thật nó hoàn toàn hợp lẽ để sợ run người lúc này

Rõ ràng chả giúp ích được gì khi hai người _hầu như_ là bạn thân duy nhất của cô nàng bỏ cô nàng lại mình ên. Đúng vậy, Harry và Ron đang thong dong dạo chơi khắp đất nước để tìm trường sinh linh giá. Bỏ cô nàng ở lại trường. Cô nàng không chắc lý do chính đáng ở chỗ nào mà bọn họ quyết định như thế nhưng dù sao đó cũng là do thầy Lupin đề nghị vậy. Cô nàng yêu hai đứa bạn vô cùng, nhưng nếu như cô nàng đúng thì Harry đang chắc chắn dần đánh mất lý trí từng giờ, và Ron gần như không thể đứng vững trên chính đôi chân của cậu ta.

Cô nàng rõ biết rằng đó không phải là quyết định của hai người họ, nhưng cô nàng không thể ngưng được sự uất hận chôn sâu trong đầu cô nàng. Ít nhất hai người họ cũng ở bên cạnh nhau.

Cô nàng bị bỏ ở lại đây để giúp đỡ giáo sư McGonagall làm cho trường Hogwarts trở thành một nơi ẩn náu. Trở thành nơi an toàn. Có một vài thành viên hội phượng hoàng ở đây như là Seamus và Dean, cả Ginny cùng với những giáo sư còn lại trong trường đang cố gắng giúp đỡ. Con gái út nhà Weasley cũng khá tốt bụng, nhưng cô bé không đủ thân để xoa dịu lỗ hỏng mà hai đứa bạn để lại. Dù sao đi chăng nữa, Hermione cảm thấy rất bơ vơ.

Tất nhiên cô nàng được trao danh hiệu là Huynh trưởng nữ, để cô nàng có riêng một căn phòng để giúp đỡ những kế hoạch của hội Phượng Hoàng. Hoặc có lẽ đó là cơ hội để cô nàng có tự do của riêng mình để tự cô lập bản thân trong thư viện vào buổi tối khuya với hy vọng giải quyết được những rắc rối. Hoặc có lẽ là vì cô nàng là người bạn thân thiết đáng ghét của Harry Potter, và luôn được trông mong để đem đến những niềm hy vọng cho những linh hồn khốn khổ ở trong ngôi trường Hogwart. Sao cũng được, cô nàng mừng vì giúp đỡ được cái gì đó, nhưng cô nàng thích ở cùng hai người bạn của mình hơn nhiều.

Micheal Corner là Huynh trưởng nam, nhưng cô nàng không hiểu nổi tại sao cậu ta lại được chọn cơ chứ, có lẽ là bởi vì cậu ta là một người hoàn toàn thích hợp và từng là một thành viên của Đội Quân Dumbledore, nhưng cô nàng ngờ vực về những gì mà cậu ta đang chuẩn bị giúp hội Phượng Hoàng. Cô nàng có thể hỏi cậu ta, tất nhiên rồi, hay là thử nói chuyện với những học sinh khác, nhưng người duy nhất cô nàng nói chuyện gần đây là giáo sư McGonagall. Cô nàng bận bù đầu bù cổ hết rồi… cố gắng trong tuyệt vọng để giúp đỡ mọi người.

Ký túc xá riêng của Huynh trưởng nữ của cô nàng vắng tanh. Trống vắng.

Gần tháp nhà Gryffindor, là phòng của cô nàng, một căn bếp nhỏ nhắn, một chỗ ở nhỏ, phòng tắm, và một cái phòng ngủ nữa. Phòng ngủ đó chắc chắn sẽ là của Harry nếu như cậu ấy được chọn làm Huynh trưởng nam. Còn Corner? Cậu ta có một ký tức xá riêng dành cho Huynh trưởng ở gần tòa tháp nhà Ravenclaw, và cô nàng thở phào vui mừng. Nếu cô nàng trở nên không kiểm soát được mình và muốn bộc phát về tình trạng rối loạn của mọi thứ xung quanh, thì cô nàng chả muốn ai biết điều đó ngoại trừ Ron và Harry.

Nhưng, sau nhiều lần cô nàng tự rút ra, hai người họ không có ở đây. Họ gửi cho cô nàng một lá thư mỗi lần trong nửa tháng, cẩn thận từng li từng tí không gửi cú nhiều để làm cho Voldemort biết đến đến cuộc săn lùng trường sinh linh giá này.

Nói sao đây. Mọi thứ tệ hại. Hiển nhiên rất tệ hại.

Tệ đến mức những ngôn từ trước mũi cô nàng không vào não được một tẹo nào và cứ biến đâu mất hết. Cũng hơn nửa đêm rồi khi cô nàng đi đến thư viện để nghiên cứu về trường sinh linh giá lần nữa, thói quen thường ngày cô nàng một kẻ mất ngủ kinh niên.

Chắc cũng cỡ hai giờ sáng mất rồi. Nơi này rõ ràng là không có ai cả, chỉ có ánh đèn mờ mờ của ngọn lửa thần chú _Lumos_ của cô nàng cho thấy không có bất cứ sự sống nào giữa mê cung đầy rẫy sách. Cô nàng dụi đôi mắt mỏi mệt và cố gắng tập trung vào dòng chữ lờ mờ trước mặt, thật là khó để tập trung.

"Đây rồi," Cô nàng lẩm bẩm trong miệng, dò ngón tay theo những dòng chữ để tập trung đọc lên. "Phù thủy tạo ra một trường sinh linh giá đầu tiên được biết đến là Herpo the Foul, và nó chỉ có thể…

 _Bực thật…_

Cô nàng đọc cái câu đó hai lần rồi mà.  
_

* * *

"Ông điên lắm rồi," Cậu nhóc nạt bướng, đứng đơ lại một chỗ. "Tôi không biết loại thuốc khùng điên nào của ông làm thế, nhưng không đời nào tôi quay lại cái chỗ đó."

"Thế tôi nghĩ anh học trò đây có ý tưởng nào hay hơn à?" Snape chậm rãi quay lại đối mặt với người đồng hành của ông, nhìn cậu trai trẻ một cách không kiên nhẫn.

"Ông quên tôi và ông đã làm cái gì ở đó hả?" cậu trai trẻ hỏi lại, giơ cái tay run lên bần bật vì giận chỉ về hướng cái ngôi trường lờ mờ sáng phía xa. "Tôi sẽ bị giết ngay tức khắc ngay tại chốn máu chó đó chỉ cần tôi đặt một ngón chân lên thôi!"

"Chúng ta không có thời gian để cãi lộn thế này, Draco" quý ngài từng-là-giáo-sư nhếch mép cười khinh bỉ, nắm lưng cổ áo của cậu trai phù thủy nhỏ tuổi. "Tao đã phải thề để bảo vệ mày và đó là nơi duy nhất mà mày sẽ an toàn-

"Bỏ tôi ra mau!" cậu trai trẻ rít lên, vùng vẫy khỏi cái nắm chặt trên cổ áo trong khi Snape cứ hướng tiếp về phía trường Hogwarts. Cậu nhóc rì chân chặt xuống đất, cố rắng thoát ra, nhưng tất cả điều vô dụng. "Ông là tên cặn bã phản bội huyết thống!"

Snape dừng đi những bước sải chân dài và nắm chặt cổ áo Draco đưa mặt cả hai lại gần. Dầu nó không thể hiện ra trên mặt ông ta, nhưng đột nhiên Draco cảm thấy mình cần cẩn thận với lới nói của mình khi thấy ánh mắt đầy đe dọa của tên phù thủy, nhưng cậu ta không nao núng tí nào. Ông ta là một tên phản bội huyết thống. Sự thật mà.

Snape và cậu ta đã trốn lui trốn thủi mấy tháng qua sao đợt… lùm xùm ở tháp thiên văn học. Draco không ngu ngốc. Cậu nhóc biết rõ những hậu quả cần đối mặt, nhưng cậu ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc nó nghiêm trọng đến dường nào. Chúa tể hắc ám muốn cậu nhóc chết.

Cậu nhóc chưa hề nói được với cha mẹ một lời nào kể từ đó, và cũng không biết giờ hai người họ đã ra sao rồi. Cậu còn thậm chí không dám rời khỏi Shetland khi ở chung với người đồng hành là tên giáo sư không thể ưa nổi và dị hợm vừa mới liếc sang đe dọa cậu. Và cậu ta vẫn đứng thẳng giữ nguyên niềm kiêu hãnh. Hai phe đều muốn cậu chết quắt đi. Tuyệt ghê hồn.

Sau đó tự nhiên ông Snape bảo cậu rằng ông ta là một tên gián điệp; ông ta phản bội hết tất cả họ và ông ta là một trong số _tụi người đó_. Draco nôn ra hết mớ đồ ăn đã trộm hôm qua, khi lượng thông tin quá lớn gần như khó mà tiêu hóa nổi và dành cả tối hôm đó cố gắng trốn thoát khỏi nơi ẩn náo ở Scotland.

Nhưng cậu ta biết đi đâu bây giờ?

Trên thực tế rằng nếu tên Voldemort không muốn dùng thuật Avada lên để giết cậu nhóc nhanh gọn lẹ, thì cậu sẽ tiết lộ ra lời thú nhận đó để lấy lại tí địa vị hảo huyền. Nhưng cậu không còn tí địa vị gì trong đám Tử thần thực tử nữa, thật là bực bội; bị ép uổng phải đi lòng vòng với tên phản bội huyết thống kia vừa dứt lời nói với cậu là ông ta không bảo vệ cậu được bao nhiêu lâu nữa.

Đùa à.

Và giờ ông ta đưa cậu đến hẳn trường Hogwarts

Cậu cố gắng hỏi Snape dính dáng bao nhiêu tới hội Phượng Hoàng, nhưng cái tên dị hợm đó vẫn như thường không tiết lột một tẹo gì cả. Draco tự hỏi có phải cuối cùng ông ta đã bị điên mất rồi; cái vụ gián điệp gì đó chỉ là một phút ngẫu hứng bất chợt của ông ta. Chính ông ta là người giết hiệu trưởng Dumbledore. Nhưng nếu thế thì sao ông ta phải đưa cậu nhóc đến trường Hogwart nếu không có ai đỡ bước như với giáo sư McGonagall chả hạn và hội Phượng Hoàng nữa?

Những câu hỏi đầy lo ngại nổi lên đập bình bịch ngay thái dương của cậu nhóc vang lên trong tay đầy nhắc nhở. Nhưng cậu không có câu trả lời nào cả. Không một lời hứa hen. Không có gì cả. Bị bỏ mặc một mình kiềm chế sự tức giận đang sôi sục ở chốn u linh giới đau nhói và tự hỏi từ khi nào mà mọi thứ trở nên phức tạp quá vậy

Năm tháng trời ở trong một chuồng chăn nuôi ọp ẹp ở đâu đó trên đảo Shetland, với bọn cừu kêu o oe inh ỏi giết đi sự im lặng đắng người, cũng làm cho cậu nhóc có hơi… mất chính mình. Tất nhiên, khi mà tên phù thủy quyền năng nhất thế giới truy lùng xác của bạn thì chả an ủi được gì mấy.

Đúng là một tuần cứt chó. Tháng cứt chó. Năm cức chó.

"Tao đang cố gắng bảo vệ mày, Draco," Ông ta mặt đầy sát khí nạt lớn, nắm chặt cổ áo choàng của Draco hơn. "Đó là nơi duy nhất mày có thể an toàn-

"Làm thế nào mà an toàn được chứ," Tên tóc vàng ánh kim gầm lên, nhếch môi kinh tởm. "Tôi là kẻ thù đáng bị giết ngay tức khắc của bọn-

"Mày là kẻ thù của cả hai bên," Snape chỉ ra, tiếp tục bước thẳng về trường Hogwarts và lôi xệch tên nhóc thừa kế nhà Malfoy theo sau. "Nhưng phe này thì ít muốn giết mày hơn. Giáo sư McGonagall đã thỏa thuận và hứa hết rồi."

"Ông đúng là nhát cáy với đần độn mà." Draco sủa, lãnh hậu quả là bị kéo chặt hơn đến mức muốn mất thở. "Thế tôi phải giao phó tính mạng cho mụ già điên đó à?"

"Mày không có lựa chọn nào cả."

Cậu nhóc ngừng cự nại luôn.  
_

* * *

Cô nàng run mình.

Mùa thu đến thăm tòa nhà cổ kính này nhanh quá, những đợt không khí lạnh thổi phía sau cổ cô nàng. Hơi thở được thổi phả ra từ miệng cô nàng như làn sương mù mỏng và cô nàng rút ngón tay lại vào cổ tay áo nắm lại để bớt lạnh

Hermione nhanh chóng quay theo hướng tiếng động khi đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng cửa phòng mở ra, tiếp theo đó là tiếng lê bước chân. Cô nàng chụp vội cây đũa thần, lặng lẽ tắt thần chú thắp sáng _Lumos_ và chăm chú lắng nghe tiếng động xâm phạm phát ra trên sàn nhà sau mỗi bước chân, Cô nàng thở nhẹ nhất có thể tránh gây ra tiếng động nào, có ý định đứng lên mà không gây ra dù là tiếng động nhỏ nhất.

Cô nàng hé mắt nhìn từ trong góc kẽ kệ sách, kiếm tìm dù chỉ là một hình ảnh lờ mờ của cái gì đó đang trong phòng. Những cái bóng trộn vào một mớ lộn xộn gần-như-không-thấy-gì, nên cô nàng tập trung hết vào những tiếng động. Dù đó là ai thì người đó đang đứng ở ngưỡng cửa, nhưng đang từ từ tiến bước vào trong phòng thư viện sâu hơn. Tay cô nàng nắm chặt cái đũa thần.

"Trò Granger?" Một giọng nói quen thuộc kêu lên, và cô nàng nhẹ nhỏm buông lỏng vai. "Trò có ở đây chứ?"

" _Lumos"_ cô phù thủy nhỏ thở phào, bước chân theo nhịp với giọng nói thân quen. "Em ở đây, giáo sư Slughorn."

"A, ra trò ở đây," người đàn ông lớn tuổi vừa lo sợ lúc trước vội mỉm cười khi thấy cô nàng bước ra. "Em không biết thôi, mọi người đang tìm em khắp mọi nơi. Em không nên ở ngoài phòng khuya thế này, dù cho em là huynh trưởng nữ đi nữa."

"Có chuyện gì không ạ?" Cô nàng hỏi, phát lờ lời phê bình của giáo sư.

"Giáo sư McGonagall muốn nói chuyện với em đấy," ông giáo sư thông báo ngắn gọn, dẫn lối cho cô nàng ra khỏi thư viện. "Cô ấy ở trong văn phòng."

"Có chuyện gì không ổn vậy?" Đôi lông mài của cô nàng đang lại đầy lo lắng. Sao mà giáo sư McGonagall lại muốn kêu cô nàng vào lúc hai giờ sáng cơ chứ?

"Thầy e là thầy không biết rõ rành nữa, trò Granger," giáo sư thừa nhận với cái nhún vai vô hại. "Thầy chắc là mọi thứ đều tốt mà, nếu không thì chúng ta đã được không báo hết rồi."

"Em mong là vậy," cô nàng lơ đễnh trong suy nghĩ vội gật gật đầu, đút tay vào túi của nhỏ. "Chỉ là nó hơi là lạ quá."

"Trong thời thế như thế này, trò Granger," giáo sư thở hắt ra, và cô nàng có thể nghe được người đàn ông này mỏi mệt đến cỡ nào. Tất cả bọn họ đều mệt _quá_ rồi. "thầy ngạc nhiên là em vẫn thấy cái gì đó lạ lùng đấy."

"Cũng đúng."

"Thầy sẽ đưa em đến văn phòng," giáo sư nói với cô nàng, giọng phát ra đầy mệt mỏi. "Em có muốn thầy đợi em bên ngoài để chắc chắn rằng em về phòng an toàn?"

"Không cần đâu," cô nàng lắc đầu nhè nhẹ từ chối. "Phòng của em đến văn phòng giáo sư McGonagall chỉ cách có một bức tường thôi. Hơn nữa, thầy nhìn trông đuối quá."

"Thầy bị đánh thức giữa chừng," giáo sư lớn tuổi thú nhận, vờ giơ tay áo che đi cái ngáp ngủ. "Nhưng sau đó, em thì đang đọc trong thư viện. Em có ngủ được không, trò Granger?"

"Cũng được ạ," cô nàng nói dóc

"Thầy nghĩ em sẽ muốn vài lọ thuốc Ngủ Không Mơ không?" giáo sư đề nghị, nhìn cô nàng như thấu hết tất cả. "Thầy có thể làm vài lọ dành riêng cho em vào ngày mai?"

"Không cần đâu, cảm ơn thầy," cô nàng miễn cưỡng gắng cười yếu ớt. "Em có vài vỉ thuốc ngủ Muggle có thể dùng được nếu em cần, nhưng em ổn lắm, thưa giáo sư. Thật đấy."

"Em nói vậy thì thôi, trò Granger," giáo sư nói dịu lại, dừng bước khi bọn họ đến cửa hành lang dẫn đến văn phòng giáo sư McGonagall. "Thầy sẽ để em đi một mình vậy tại đây vậy"

"Cảm ơn, giáo sư Slughorn," cô nàng lịch sự gật đầu, đợi cho đến khi người phù thủy lớn tuổi biến mất khỏi hành lang trước khi cô nàng lẩm bẩm mật khẩu. "Mèo mướp."  
_

* * *

Draco đang ngồi trên một cái ghế cỡ lớn, nghiến răng và nhai nhéo lưỡi của hắn. Hai vị giáo sư đang ngồi cãi nhau nheo nhéo trước mũi cậu nhóc, và hẳn rất là kiềm chế lắm mới không la lên trước hai người đó. Bà McGonagall đó mà không cầm chắc nịt cái đũa thần đó của bà ta, thì hắn sẵn sàng xài phép thuật lên hai người ngay tại bây giờ, hoặc là ít nhất cũng xài vài bùa chú im thinh để không nghe những tiếng cãi nhau um xùm.

"Tôi đồng ý để gặp anh, Severus,"quý bà phù thủy khó chịu nói lớn. "Tôi không hứa gì cái vụ tôi để cho trò đó ở lại đây cả."

"Không còn nơi nào nữa hết," Snape nói ra thẳng thừng đầy bình tĩnh, quay sang nhìn Draco một lát. "Nếu Chúa Tể Hắc Ám tìm được trò ta, thì cậu nhóc đây phải giết hắn, Minerva."

"Và anh muốn tôi đặt tính mạng các học sinh khác vào cảnh nguy hiểm hả?" bà ấy nạt lớn, cái giọng của người Scotland của bà ta làm Draco nhớ lại thời gian hắn sống ở phía Bắc. Luôn luôn trốn chạy…

"Cô đang cố gắng bảo vệ những học sinh," người phù thủy buồn rầu nói. "Nó cần được bảo vệ hơn bất cứ ai-

"Thằng đó là lý do tại sao nơi này bị tấn công!" bà ta la to, chỉ một ngón tay vào cậu nhóc. "Nó-

"Là một đứa trẻ," Snape xen vào, phát lờ tiếng lầm bầm đầy xúc phạm trong miệng của chàng trai trẻ im lặng suốt cuộc trò chuyện. "Nó không có ai dẵn dắt cả, Minerva."

Mắt Draco nhướng lên khi nghe những lời đó, và cậu nhóc phân tích người đàn ông mà hắn đã tin tưởng một lần đầy đề phòng những nghi ngờ. Thật lạ lùng và nhục nhã khi được người mà mình khinh bỉ bảo vệ mình.

"Nó biết nó làm gì lúc đó," Bà hiệu trưởng cố bình tĩnh nói, giọng điệu thận trọng đã quay trở lại. "Và nếu nó không quá ngu, thì mọi thứ đã rất khác-

"Chúa Tể Hắc Ám vẫn là một mối nguy ngại," ông ta lý lẽ cẩn thận. "Cô biết rằng thầy Albus-

"Anh đừng có mà thuyết phục tôi với ký ức của thầy ấy" bà giáo sư cảnh cáo, giọng cao vút ở một đơn vị âm thanh đó làm cho chính tai của bà ta đau. "Anh _liệu_ cái thân anh đấy, Severus-

"Cô biết là tôi đúng, đúng không?" tên phù thủy thông minh lý lẽ . "Cô biết rõ thầy ấy nhất quyết bảo vệ Draco không được đi theo… con đường _đó_."

Quai hàm của tên thừa kế nhà Malfoy dịu đi. Những câu hỏi khó có thể tránh khỏi tuôn trào ồ ạt trong tâm trí hắn quá gấp rút, và hắn *xì gió qua răng chế nhạo. Cái lão già đần độn đó để ý tới hắn sao? Luôn mong muốn hắn tránh xa con đường hắc ám? Và Snape biết rõ vậy? Thêm nhiều bí mật; nhiều mảnh vỡ trôi dạt lộn xộn trong tâm trí hắn.

"Thế đéo nào-

"Tôi cảnh cáo trò đây tốt nhất nên câm họng lại đi," Snape nói chậm rãi nhấn mạnh từng chữ, thậm chí không thèm quay lại nhìn cậu nhóc. "Minerva, cô biết thầy Albus sẽ để cho trò ấy ở-

"Ừ," bà ta thở dài, mát xa trán với đôi tay có những nếp gấp của thời gian. "Lòng nhân từ của thầy Albus có thể là do thằng đó lầm đường lạc lối, hơn nữa thầy ấy luôn tin rằng ai ai cũng có cái gì đó tốt."

Lão Snape lên tiếng ra vẻ đồng ý. "Đúng là vậy." ông ta lầm bầm nhỏ xíu. "Tôi không còn nhiều thời gian nữa. Trò ấy cần một nơi để trốn tên Chúa Tể Hắc Ám."

Người phù thủy lớn tuổi mím môi và quay sang nhìn đăm đăm người cư trú tạm thời nhỏ tuổi nhất trong phòng. Draco cố giữ bình tĩnh nhưng chỉ nhìn chằm chằm xuống cái đùi của hắn ta, mí mắt nặng trĩu đầy mỏi mệt. Hắn không thể nào mà ngủ được một giấc ngon lành kể từ ngày đầu tiên của tháng Sáu, bốn ngày trước sinh nhật mười bảy của hắn. Có lẽ là do những cơn gió lạnh lẽo thổi vào những khe hỡ của chỗ hai người họ trốn, hoặc là do sự dày dò đầy đau đớn đói khát ăn dần ăn mòn lương tâm của hắn suốt 5 tháng ròng, hay là có thể do sự yếu đuối còn sót lại trong lòng tự trọng của hắn.

Một giấc ngủ ngon là thứ xa xỉ bị lãng quên, như là một bữa ăn đạm bạc đỗi bình thường. Và một chiếc giường riêng. Một tí tắm táp. Và hơi ấm…

"Được thôi," bà giáo sư McGonagall nói nhỏ, giữ cao đầu bà ta lên tí rồi nói." Trò ấy được ở lại. Nhưng tôi có vài nguyên tắc, trò Malfoy, và nếu trò dám phạm một trong bất cứ luật đó, trò tự mà liệu cái thân đấy."

Draco từ tốn ngước tầm mắt lên nhìn quý bà đó không khâm phục. Bà ta tưởng bả là ai mà luật lệ đồ chứ? Như là bả đang giúp đỡ hắn vậy. Hắn không muốn ở lại chỗ này. Hắn không muốn giúp cái máu chó nào hết cả. Bả có thể tự định mệnh cái nhà-

"Đũa thần, trò Malfoy," bà ta ra lệnh điềm tĩnh, đưa tay ra.

Hắn ta khịt mũi. "Làm như có," hắn càu nhàu khinh khi, nhưng cảm thấy có cái gì đó ở cạnh bên di chuyển, và điên tiết khi nhìn thấy cây đũa thần của hắn bay ra khỏi túi và qua tay của bà ta.

"Trò không được phép học bất cứ lớp nào cả với những học sinh khác," Bà ta nói với hắn quả quyết. "Tôi nghĩ em biết rõ tại sao tôi làm vậy mà nhỉ. Em không được để bất cứ một ai thấy em và tôi dám chắc em không được những học sinh khác chào đón lắm đâu."

Hắn đảo mắt. Hắn ghét mấy người có cần phải nhắc lại mấy chuyện rõ rành rành ghê.

"Trò _không_ được phép rời khỏi phòng của trò, _"_ Bà ta nói sắt lẹm, môi mím lại cố kiềm chế. "Nếu trò mà dám đặt một ngón chân thôi ra khỏi trường Hogwarts mà không có sự cho phép của tôi thì trò sẽ không được quay trở lại nữa. không bao giờ."

Draco xoa cằm rồi nhìn qua Snape, cũng đang nhìn hắn ta lại với ánh mắt thúc dục. Hắn muốn nói với hai người đó cút khuất đi cho rồi; tự mà giải quyết vấn đề riêng của hai người họ, nhưng hắn biết rõ là không nên làm vậy được. Hắn phải nói _lại lần nữa_ với bản thân hắn là không còn nơi nào để đi nữa hết. Thế là xong. Một nơi nữa mà hắn không được cho phép rời khỏi. Một nhà thương điên nữa. Ôi pháp sư Merlin, giúp cậu nhóc gắng giữ tâm trí của mình.

"Trò ấy sẽ ở đây à?" Snape hỏi, phá tan bầu không khí im lặng. "Với cô?"

"Tôi còn nhiều việc để làm lắm nên không có vụ giám sát trong đây, Severus," bà cô phù thủy giải thích với giọng nhanh dứt khoát. " Tôi có một người khác để coi chừng trò ta."

Snape nhíu mài. "Giáo sư Slughorn à?" ông ta đoán. "Một trong các giáo sư?"

"Anh biết rõ là bọn họ không có thời gian mà," bà ta trả lời, lông mài nhướng lên. "Dựa theo tình huống này, anh Severus, chỉ có chưa đến đầu ngón tay mấy người mà tôi tin tưởng, và nếu ông muốn trò Malfoy đây được giấu kỹ càng, thì trò ấy sẽ ở chung với trò Granger."

Mắt Draco mở to gấp đôi và miệng thì khô cả lại. "Con máu bùn chó-

"Trò cần coi lại ngôn ngữ đấy nhá, trò Malfoy," Bà ta hăm dọa giọng dứt khoát. "Tôi nhớ tôi đã nói rõ là nếu trò ở đây thì phải là theo điều kiện-

"Bà nghĩ bỏ tôi vào trong phòng với con đó là an toàn hả?" Hắn hỏi với khuôn mặt không thể tin được. "Nếu có người mà muốn tôi chết quắt đi hơn là Chúa Tể Hắc Ám muốn tôi bị giết, thì đó là con Máu Bùn-

"Trò _sẽ_ bỏ không được dùng cái từ đó," quý bà phù thủy lặp lại với ngón tay run run. "Tôi chắc chắn rằng trò Granger hoàn toàn có khả năng giải quyết… tình huống này như người lớn."

Draco phát cười lên không phải do hài hước hay gì sau đó lắc đầu. "Hẳn là bà điên lắm rồi."

"Hình như là vậy đấy," bà ta tán thành. "Nhưng nếu tôi là trò, tôi không nghĩ tôi sẽ đồng ý thỏa thuận này đâu."

Hắn nhíu mắt lại và quay qua nhìn Snape, căm ghét hiện rõ ra mặt. "Ông gọi cái này là bảo vệ đó hả?" cậu nhóc nạt rít lên. "Giao tôi cho cái bọn thiểu năng-

"Đủ rồi," ông ta lên tiếng cho cậu nhóc im lặng, vẫn đang nhìn giáo sư McGonagall đầy hoài nghi. "Cô có chắc trò Granger là sự lựa chọn thông minh nhất, Minerva?"

"Con bé là sự lựa chọn duy nhất," Cô ấy nói khẳng định. "Nó là học sinh duy nhất tôi hoàn toàn tin tưởng."

"Nhưng một trong các giáo sư chắc chắn sẽ tốt hơn nhiều."

"Mấy giáo sư đủ rắc rối khi phải quan sát tụi nhỏ lắm rồi," bà nữ hiệu trưởng nói hơi nôn nóng. "Trò Granger hoàn toàn phù hợp và con bé sẽ đồng ý chia sẻ một phần tư phòng ở-

"GIỡn vậy được rồi đấy," Draco gầm gừ, nhăn mũi tỏ vẻ không thèm. "Tôi từ chối ở với con nhỏ-

"Tôi sẽ không bảo trò câm họng nữa," Snape cười chế nhạo, giơ tay cao tát vào phía sau đầu cậu nhóc.

"Trò sẽ làm theo những gì trò được bảo, trò Malfoy," Quý bà phù thủy bướng bỉnh cảnh báo. "Trò chỉ có duy nhất một đề nghị được giúp đỡ và sau đó trò tự lo liệu thân mình."

Hắn thấy rất muốn chiến với bà phù thủy và nó tuôn trào lên tới họng rồi, làm cho trái adam ngứa ngáy, nhưng hắn mệt _quá chừng_ rồi. Trường Hogwart ấm hơn rất rất nhiều so với cái chuồng chăn nuôi, và hơi ấm như là một liều thuốc làm dịu lại tất cả. Cái ghế bằng nhung lụa đang làm hắn mê mệt, dù hắn cố gắng phát lờ nó nhiều lần. Hương thơm của đồ ăn bay lơ lửng trong không khí nữa, và nó đang làm bụng của hắn phản bội tâm trí.

"Tôi nghĩ sự im lặng của trò tức là đồng ý lời đề nghị này rồi chăng?"

Đề nghị hả. Hắn khịt mũi. Bà ta có cho cái đặc ân đách gì đâu, và mọi người trong phòng đều biết thế. Tất cả là hồi kết luôn rồi. Ở chung với phe địch hoặc là mạo hiểm chết quách đi. Ý chí sống sót phụ thuộc vào long kiêu hãnh của hắn ta. Mệt quá, để bọn họ nuôi ăn và cho một mái nhà cổ lỗ sỉ lên trên đầu luôn vậy. Cha mẹ hắn sẽ tìm hắn thôi. Cha hắn sẽ cố năn nỉ Chúa Tể Hắc Ám bỏ qua… lỗi lầm của hắn. Mong là vậy.

"Trò ấy đồng ý rồi," Snape lên tiếng thay mặt, liếc nhìn đăm đăm tên học-trò-cũ thách dám hé một lời nào thôi.

"Vậy thế đi," Bà giáo sư McGonagall thở dài, nỗi sợ hãi linh hồn con quỉ bị bán rẻ mạt. "Trò có đồ cá nhân gì không?"

Mắt của hắn quay lại hai cái đùi. Câu trả lời đơn giản là không có. Không hề có, hắn không có cái máu chó nào để mà gọi là của hắn cả. Chỉ có câu thần chú Đa Tẩy Sạch và bộ quần áo nhàu nát hắn đã mặc từ đêm hôm đó, và 2 bộ áo choàng lão Snape đưa cho hắn. Hắn bị tước đi hết tiền bạc của cải; và tước bỏ cả danh hiệu phô trương quyền thừa kế tài sản của hắn, và hắn ghét điều đó.

"Không," hắn nạt nhanh, nhắm đôi mắt lại.

"Vậy thì tôi sẽ lệnh cho bọn Gia Tinh tìm gì đó cho trò," Bà ta nói với cậu nhóc, giọng điệu dịu hơn lúc nãy. "Tôi sẽ kêu bọn nó đem tới phòng trò Granger vào ngày mai."

"Trò Granger đã đồng ý chuyện này rồi hả?" người phù thủy lớn tuổi hơn hỏi ngờ vực.

"Chưa đồng ý."

Đôi lông mài ánh bạc của Draco nhướng cao lên trán trắng bệt của hắn ta. _Chưa đồng ý_? Bà già này còn đào mộ cho hắn nhanh hơn cả Voldemort nữa.  
_

* * *

Cô nàng lết từng ngón chân nặng trĩu lo lắng qua những hàng gạch cổ kính trên hành lang vắng, tay kia của cô nàng siết chặt cây đũa thần rực sáng để dẫn đường đi. Cô nàng đã biết tại sao giáo sư McGonagall lại gọi cô vào lúc này. Chỉ có một chuyện chắc chắn xảy ra thôi.

Tin xấu

Có người chết rồi. Hoặc là bị thương. Có khi là kế hoạch của Harry và Ron đã bị lộ. Hoặc có lẽ là trường học đang bị tấn công chăng. Có khi nào tên Voldemort đã tìm được nơi ẩn náo của hội Phượng Hoàng.

Có hàng trăm chuyện có thể xảy ra, và tất đều không phải tin tốt.

Cô nàng khóc thương chủ nghĩa lạc quan của bản thân; phải chi nó không bị trộm mất trong đêm trên Tòa Tháp Thiên Văn và cô nàng không thể không nghĩ về điều đó khi nghe thấy giọng của giáo sư McGonagall luyên huyên lớn tiếng vang lên từ cuối hành lang, khi mà tiếng vang vừa lắng xuống, một giọng nói khác lại vang lên. Giọng một người đàn ông.

Cô nàng càng lúc càng nắm chặt cây đũa thần và cô nàng bước nhịp chân nhanh hơn, tiếng kêu của đôi chân đó vang lên giữa các âm thanh vọng ra. Cô nàng không thể phân biệt rõ ràng từng chữ, có khi có người thứ ba tham gia vào la hét um sùm cùng nhau làm rung động cả bức tường. Lắc nhẹ cổ tay và mật khẩu được thì thầm từ miệng cô nàng dưới làn hơi thở, cái cửa dầy mở bùng ra. Mắt cô nàng mở to ra căm hận khi cô nàng nhìn đăm đăm cái cảnh trước mắt.

Tên Snape. Ở đây. Trong trường Hogwarts.

Con nhỏ không thèm bận tâm đến thằng Malfoy.

Ba người quay ngoắt đầu sang nhìn nhỏ, nhưng nhỏ chỉ thấy mỗi một người. Chính ông ta. Kẻ giết chết người vĩ đại nhất mà cô nàng từng biết đến. Con nhỏ thấy lửa rạo rực trong lòng ngực.

" _Mày,"_ con nhỏ vừa thở vừa nói, nét mặt cứng đờ vì ngạc nhiên tột độ sau đó thì những đường nét đầy giận dữ hiện rõ trên mặt nó. Tay nó cầm đũa thần thẳng ra cảm giác lo lắng kéo dài hết khuỷu tay, và đôi mắt nâu sậm của nó, nhíu lại đầy đáng sợ. "* _Đóng băng trọi chậm lại_!"

Ông ta chặn bùa chú của con nhỏ dễ dàng, và làm con nhỏ điên tiết cả lên.Bà giáo sư giận la lên và yêu cầu nó phải bình tĩnh lại. Ma thuật đang nhảy múa dưới ngón tay của nó, sẵn sàng để trả thù. Nó bắn _Bùa Choáng vào , nhưng_ ông ta chặn nó như lần trước.

Draco im lặng nhìn cuộc đấu nảy lửa giữa hai người bọn họ với đôi mắt tinh ranh tính toán đủ điều, sao lão Snape không có vẻ gì muốn đấu cả. Hẳn là một bùa chú _Trói gô_ sẽ giải quyết nhanh gọn lẹ con Máu Bùn hay chúi mũi vào chuyện người khác đó. Con nhỏ chưa thấy hắn; nó còn chưa hề rời khỏi mắt tên phù thuỷ kia. Hắn dám cá dù cho lấy tất cả vận may của gia đình hắn ra cũng khó mà làm cho con nhỏ trâu bò này bớt giận.

Snape bình tĩnh nhìn nó rồi dùng *bùa giải giới trong im lặng, quyết định rằng tốt nhất nên giải quyết cho xong trước khi nó vượt khỏi tầm tay. Ông nhướng mài ngạc nhiên khi thấy không hiệu nghiệm, và chùn bước khi một thần chú nữa của nó làm cho ông ta nhém vấp ngã. Con nhỏ đã có luyện tập từ trước. Từ khi nào mà nó dùng được khiên phòng vệ im lặng vậy?

 _"_ Đủ rồi đấy!" giáo sư McGonagall cố xen vào, nhưng Hermione thậm chí còn không thèm liếc nhìn. "trò Granger này, bình tĩnh lại để tôi giải thích-

Cô gái phù thuỷ nhỏ không thèm chớp mắt. "*Nổ bùng-

Thần chú của cô nàng văng ra khỏi tay, và ánh nhìn khó hiểu với bị phản bội quay sang nữ hiệu trưởng. Cô nàng thấy thuật trói gô đang bao quanh không cho cử động, và không kìm được những giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên gò má. Người phù thuỷ lớn tuổi hơn nhìn cô nàng vẻ xin lỗi trước khi tướt lấy cây đũa thần của cô nàng, và Hermione thấy chân rời khỏi mặt đất và toàn thân bay vào trong một cái tủ.

Cánh cửa đóng sầm lại cái binh to đùng và cô nàng đứng chết lặng một hồi trong bóng tối kinh ngạc không biết làm gì trước khi cô nàng cố gắng dùng hết sức vùng vẫy và la thét cho để khi cổ họng muốn xé toạc ra. Sao giáo sư McGonagall lại làm thế chứ? Cô nàng uất ức khóc nấc lên rồi kiềm lại nỗi niềm muốn hét lên ở khí quản.

Cái đéo gì thế này?

Phía bên kia cánh cửa, Draco hạ mình ngồi xuống ghế rồi đảo mắt. Hắn nhìn hai vị giáo sư đang nhòm nhau cái kiểu không thể nào tin nổi và cố không lắc đầu ngao ngán hay cười bọn họ, ngu thật đấy. Sao hai người đó có thể ngạc nghiên khi con nhỏ đó nó làm như thế được? hắn thật sự bị mấy người chúa ngu ngơ quay quoanh hết rồi.

"Chà," hắn bình phẩm, giọng hắn nói lên hơi khan, nhưng vẫn đầy chế nhạo. "Cũng được đấy chứ."

* * *

*Đóng băng trọi chậm lại: (Impedimenta) còn biết đến với bùa chú ngăn trở làm cho mục tiêu chậm lại, ở đây mình dùng vần đúng năm âm của câu thần chú Im-pe-di-men-ta. Thường chỉ kéo dài tầm 10 giây. Nó có thể làm đóng băng một con ong vò vẽ đang bay giữa không trung, không có tác dụng với Lethifolds (một con quái vật có hình dạng như áo choàng, xuất hiện trong giấc ngủ, hơi giống bọn giám ngục)  
Thường được dùng để ngưng một vật, có thể dùng để làm lực trọi ra phía sau hoặc đơn giản làm cho đối phương di chuyển chậm lại, cũng có thể làm họ bay lên

*Bùa giải giới: một bùa phòng bị nhắm vào đối phương để làm cho đôi phương buông ra bất cứ vật nào đang cầm. Nó thường được dùng trong các trận chiến đôi để đối phương không dùng được đũa thần.

*Nổ bùng lên (Confringo): là thần chú làm nổ bất cứ thứ gì nó chạm được. Thần chú này rất nguy hiểm và chết choc, nếu không dùng đúng cách  
Thần chú này hay thường dùng để đấu đôi, như nó có thể tạo sát thương lớn, tuỳ thuộc theo sức mạnh của người dùng.


	2. Chapter 2: Đấm Phát

Disclaimer: Truyện gốc là Harry Potter của J.K Rowling. Fanfiction gốc là Isolation (sự cô lập) của Bex-chan. Mình không sở hữu fanfiction hay là truyện Harry Potter, NHƯNG mình sở hữu bản dịch (Khép lại chỉ hai ta) này, và đây là tài sản trí tuệ của riêng cá nhân mình. Bạn nào muốn đăng lại xin vui lòng ghi nguồn  
mình là Trang Thị Tuyết Linh nha ;"D

Translator's note: Mình vừa vào học nên hơi bận, nhưng hên là giờ học một buổi nên thời gian dư sẽ tranh thủ dịch truyện, dạo này lo chuyện học nên hơi bận =v= ;v; mọi người thông cảm, mình ưu tiên tới mức bỏ mặc thằng chạy vùi đầu vô truyện luôn rồi ; trừ chuyện phải học bài suốt ra :v

À thêm lưu ý, cái phần ngôn ngữ mình dịch thẳng ra, nên có nói tục luôn nha, không nói giảm, mình dùng cách nói thẳng luôn, nên vài từ cũng phản cảm, nhưng mà fic này là Rank M tức dành cho 16+ mà nhỉ? Mình chỉ dịch theo hướng của mình hiểu, chân thật nhất có thể.  
Vụ xưng hô giữa Hermione với McGonagall mình thích xưng cô em, thầy em hơn. ta, tôi, trò gì đó mình thấy hơi cứng. Mình quen nghe thầy, cô với em, con rồi ==

* * *

KHÉP LẠI CHỈ HAI TA (ISOLATION VIETNAMESE TRANSLATION)

Chap 2: Đấm Phát

"Nó đã tiến bộ nhiều," Snape đánh giá, để mắt tới cánh cửa với ánh nhìn suy ngẫm.

"Anh không biết đấy thôi," Giáo sư McGonagall thở dài, nhíu mài khi mà Hermione càng la lớn lên phản kháng, vang khắp cả văn phòng và làm cho chính vị giáo sư cũng rut rè. "Con bé hay tập luyện chung với giáo sư Horace và tôi lắm."

"Ra là vậy," ông ta gật đầu, liếc mắt sang nhìn Draco. "Vậy có lẽ trò ấy sẽ quản lý nổi thằng này."

"Con bé hoàn toàn phù hợp," Vị hiệu trưởng cam đoan với ông. "Severus này, bùa chống độn thổ sẽ có tác dụng trở lại nhanh chóng thôi, và tôi nghĩ sẽ dễ dàng hơn để giải thích với con bé nếu anh không ở đây-

"Tôi đã ở đủ lâu rồi," ông ta tán thành, bước đôi bước dài đến bên tên nhóc phù thuỷ ngồi rút trên ghế. "Nhớ những gì hai ta đã bàn trước không, Draco-

"Ông bỏ tôi ở đây thiệt hả?" cậu nhóc hỏi, rít từng lời qua kẽ răng ấm ức. "Với mấy người này? Phải rồi, cảm ơn à-

"Hãy nhớ rằng em đang gặp nguy hiểm," giáo sư cũ của cậu khuyên, giọng của ông ta khàn khàn và hạ mình xuống. "Và _mấy người này_ là mấy người duy nhất sẵn sàng cho em nơi để ở-

"Phải rồi, thêm một người đần độn nữa," Draco nhún vai tỏ vẻ bất cần, quay sang nhìn giáo sư McGonagall một lúc lâu đầy chán chường. "Bà đang đợi tôi tỏ mấy cái biết ơn đồ hả gì?"

"Tôi không hơi đâu trông mong gì ở em cả, trò Malfoy ạ," Bà ta nói cho hắn nghe pha đầy nỗi thất vọng. " Những thất bại liên tiếp của em chả làm gì có ích được, đã làm mất đi lòng tin tôi có thể có ở nơi em đây."

Vẻ mặt tự cao của hắn giựt giựt trước lời của bà ta. Không hẳn là vì mấy lời của cái mụ bà bà nhăn nhúm đáng chết đó hay gì; thật sự hắn đây đéo thèm nghe một chữ. Không, là vì mụ ta gọi hắn là một kẻ thảm hại. Và sự thật đắng lòng. 7 năm vừa rồi hả, hắn không nhớ được hắn làm cái gì mà cho nó ra hồn hết cả. Không có cái nào hết cả. Và việc cuối hắn mới làm đây cũng như một đòn trí mạng; một đòn chí mạng đủ giết chết hết mẹ nó hy vọng và phải ở lại cái chỗ cứt chó này.

 _Thảm hại quá._

"Bà muốn tôi tỏ ra là tôi bỏ tai lời bà nói lắm hông hả?" thằng nhỏ nó lầm bầm theo phản xạ, quay lại nhìn tên Snape. "Tôi tưởng phải ông đi rồi chứ."

Tên nhóc tóc vàng bực bội làm ràm khi bị đánh một phát ngay vào sau cổ. "Trò liệu hồn mà nói chuyện đàng hoàng đấy với tôi đấy, Draco," người đàn ông lớn tuổi mắng giọng cứng nhắc. "Tôi rất xin lỗi về chuyện này, cô Minerva đây."

"Không cần lắm đâu," bà ta nói gấp gáp. "Tôi giải quyết được hết mà. Anh có thể tin tưởng được rằng tôi sẽ bảo vệ thằng nhỏ an toàn. Anh nên đi mau lên đi, Severus. Trời sắp sáng mất rồi đấy."

"Phải rồi," ông ta lầm bầm, gật đầu buồn buồn. "Tôi không chắc tôi có thể liên lạc với cô sớm được không nữa."

"Anh biết chúng tôi ở đâu khi anh cần chúng tôi mà," bà ta nói, giọng nói mềm mỏng hơn và pha lẫn tí nghẹn ngào. "May mắn nha, anh Severus."

Draco khịt mũi khinh khi nhưng bị nhấn chìm bởi tiếng động to đùng của thuật độn thổ. Hắn cảm thấy cái cằm hắn cứ giựt giựt và đấu tranh với những thỏi than đang cháy âm ỉ là những mối lo sợ nặng trĩu trong lòng. Snape có lẽ thiệt tình là một người phản bội huyết thống đi chăng nữa, thì ít nhất cái lão già ghê gớm đó đã bị trói buột bởi lời Nguyền Ước phải bảo vệ hắn ta, nói gì thì nói khi mà _cái bọn_ phản bội huyết thống kia chắc chắn âm thầm bóp cổ hắn trong giấc ngủ yên lành. Rồi thêm một tiếng hét đau chát cả tai của con nhỏ Granger như đấm vào lỗ tai của hắn, hắn quay qua nhìn bà McGonagall với đôi mắt chán nản gần như muốn nhắm lại luôn cho rồi.

"Chắc vui lắm đây," Hắn thì thầm một cách khô khan, khoanh hai cánh tay hắn trước ngực.

"Trò tuyệt đối không được nói bất cứ gì thêm khiến cho việc này trở nên khó khăn hơn," Quý bà phù thuỷ đây lên tiếng ra lệnh chỉ thẳng ngón tay về hướng hắn ta. "Và trò đừng có mà dám dùng cái từ gớm ghiếc đó đấy."

"Ý bà là Máu Bùn á hả?" thằng nhóc hỏi, sẵn sàng lấn qua vạch quy định mới đề ra tức thì. "Công nhận bà cũng tự tin ghê gớm với cái giả định về cái bọn-

"Tôi cảnh cáo trò đấy, Trò Malfoy à," bà ta kiên định nhắc lại. "Trò đang tự làm khó mình nếu cứ tiếp tục hành xử như thế-

"Mệt quá, sao cũng được vậy," thằng nhỏ nó rên rỉ, dụi dụi mắt. Mấy tiếng thét la của con Máu Bùn đó làm cho nhịp đập trái tim nó như hoà nhịp đập thình thịch ở nơi thái dương, và hơi ấm này cứ âm thầm ru giấc cho đôi mí mắt này khép đi. Thiệt tình là nó muốn ngủ lắm rồi đó. "Sắp ba giờ sáng rồi và tôi muốn đi nghỉ ngơi-

"Và tôi chắc là trò sẽ muốn ngủ trên một chiếc giường," bà ta đáp lời chậm rãi, nhìn xuống cậu nhóc. "Tôi biết em không ngủ trên giường cũng lâu rồi nhỉ, trò Malfoy-

"Bà muốn ám chỉ cái gì hả?"

"Nếu trò cứ ngoan cố làm mọi chuyện khó xử hơn," Bà ta bắt đầu nói, bước đôi bước về phía cái tủ có tiếng thét thất thanh. "Thì tôi sẽ quyết định lại việc cho trò ngủ ở trên giường, có nơi tắm táp, hoặc là trò đây sẽ-

"Rồi, tôi hiểu rồi," hắn cau có, liếc nhìn bà hiệu tưởng cháy tẹt ra cả lửa. "Còn gì nữa thì nói hết-

"Cũng sẽ tốt hơn cho trò nếu trò học vài thói quen," Bà ta nhắn nhủ, đã bước đi hết khoảng cách gần ịch đến cánh cửa cái tủ.

Hít một hơi thở sâu bình tâm lại, vị nữ hiệu trưởng mở tung cánh cửa ra và nhíu mài khi bà ta thấy một mớ hỗn độn. Hermione cựa quậy và làm sập xuống vài kệ sách, và cô bé phù thuỷ nhỏ tuổi đã lãnh đủ hậu quả là có vài dấu bầm từ cơn mưa sách không ngờ trước. Con bé ngừng đập ầm ầm khi mà nó thấy giáo sư McGonagall đứng hiện diện nơi cánh cửa, lồng ngực nó nâng lên hạ xuống nặng nề dưới sợi dây thừng. Người phù thuỷ già hướng đũa thần để nhấc bổng Hermione đưa con bé vào chỗ văn phòng và thở dài khi mà cô học sinh nhỏ của bà cứ cố gắng thoát ra.

Thằng Draco ráng lờ đi mấy lời móc nhiếc trên cái lưỡi nó, tất cả là để có một đêm thật thoải mái. Con Granger trông thật khiếp như nơi khốn khổ nào đày đoạ nó ghê gớm lắm rồi giờ mới vứt nó lại hiện thực; cái mái tóc lộn xộn của nó loà xoà trước mặt như những chiếc lá mùa thu, và đôi mắt của nó đầy những tia máu đỏ như rằng bị tướt đoạt giấc ngủ cả tháng rồi. Tốt lắm. Mừng là nó luôn bị đày đoạ thế. Mừng là cũng có người khác như thế.

"Thả tôi ra khỏi mấy cái này mau!" Con nhỏ hét lên, mắt nó sưng húp với những giọt nước mắt khi mà nó vẫn còn lơ lửng cách vài inches so với mặt đất.

"Tôi cần em bình tĩnh lại, trò Granger à-

"Tôi không có bình tĩnh nổi đâu!" Con bé cự cãi, giọng của nó run rẩy và sợ hãi. "Cái quái gì-

"Cô hứa cô sẽ giải thích tất cả mà," vị giáo sư thử trấn an con nhỏ. "Cô muốn em phải bình tĩnh, Hermione. Đi mà."

Con bé trộm đi cả một hơi thở dài và nuốt ngược nỗi đau vào trong, ém nhẹm nó ở nơi cổ họng chặt hẹp như muốn nghẹn lại. Nó chưa để ý thấy thằng đó thôi. "Được," Con bé lẩm bẩm. "Được rồi, xin cô gỡ mấy thứ này ra cho em được không."

Sau một giây phút chần chừ, giáo sư McGonagall giải thần chú, và đôi chân của Hermione chạm đất với một tiếng động nhỏ. Con bé xoa xoa lòng bàn tay mình ở những lần dấu do sợi dây thừng để lại và nhìn đăm đăm người phụ nữ lớn tuổi lớn tuổi hơn như một kẻ lạ mặt. Con bé ho khẽ đi để không khóc nức lên vì không hiểu nổi chuyện gì và cẩn trọng bước đến nơi chính giữa căn phòng, rõ ràng là nó đang di chuyển lại gần thằng Malfoy.

"Sao lão Snape lại ở đây?" Cuối cùng nó cũng hỏi, quyết định rằng chính sự im lặng gây ra nhiều tranh cãi.

"Trước khi cô nói với em lời nào," giáo sư McGonagall lên tiếng. "Em cần hiểu là em không thể nói điều này với bất kỳ ai. Kể cả là trò Potter hay là trò Weasley."

Hermione chuyển trọng tâm vào chân kia và mím môi lại, ráng phân tích tình hình trong đầu con bé. Lời giáo sư McGonagall nói ra không hẳn là những gì nó nghĩ có thể mà xảy ra được; nó nói với Harry và Ron mọi chuyện, và thái độ lạ lùng của giáo sư vài phút qua thật sự làm con bé bối rối vô cùng. Đôi mắt màu hung nâu của nó lướt xung quanh, cần phải tập trung vào một cái gì khác, và khi đó con bé thấy hắn ta.

 _là hắn._

Con nhỏ nhìn không rời ánh mắt lạnh lẽo của hắn và cảm thấy tâm hồn nó vụn vỡ.

Nó không hề biết rằng nó chạy một mạch tới chỗ hắn, mọi thứ đều mờ nhạt và nhanh chóng lướt qua. Khi nó tới đủ gần, nó đưa tay ra sau lấy đà và nện mạnh thiệt mạnh vào mặt hắn, mạnh đến mức mà khớp xương ngón tay của nó đau buốt vậy. Con bé cảm nhận được tiếng rầm hoang dại rung rung nơi cổ họng, và nó rút tay về phía sau, máu chảy dài xuống cằm hắn và loang ra ngón tay nó dường như vẫn chưa đủ mãn nguyện. Nó muốn đập nát mặt của hắn đến mức không nhận ra được nữa, cho đến khi mà nó không còn nhớ nổi những gì hắn đã làm.

Nhưng thần chú của giáo sư McGonagall lôi nó xềnh xệch qua phía bên kia căn phòng. Và nó lại la hét nữa rồi.

Con bé ráng sức chống cự lại ma thuật đến mức mà thân thể nó như cháy rụi, nhưng nó không bỏ cuộc đâu. "Sao thằng khốn đó lại-

"Thôi đi!" Người phù thuỷ kia nạt to, giữ chặt cây đũa thần của mình chỉ vào cơ thể quằn quại của Hermione. Không có giọt nước mắt nào cả; một cơn giận sôi sục và làm cho con bé gầm gừ. "Hermione, em _phải_ nghe-

" Cái thằng chó nhát cáy đó!" Nó nạt to, mặc kệ giáo sư McGonnagall và nhếch mép khi nó nhìn thằng Malfoy. Hắn đang lau đi mấy vết máu chảy ra từ môi nó với cái mặt lạnh lùng và xa cách làm cho nó không biết nên làm gì tiếp. Hắn nhìn vào mắt nó lần nữa, và nó thù hận một cách mù quáng. Hắn ốm hơn những gì nó nhớ, và trông hắn hơi rách rưới, nhưng tất cả về hắn đều như ngày hôm qua. Mái tóc màu kem mượt, nước da vàng xỉn màu, và đôi mắt âm u đó. Thật là ghê tởm, và nó gầm lên giận giữ.

"Bình tĩnh lại đi," McGonagall cố gắng thuyết phục nữa, bước vào trong tầm nhìn của Hermione. "Cô đang cố giải thích-

"Sao cô dám hả?" Hermione rít lên trước người phù thuỷ có tuổi, những giọt nước mắt rươm rướm nơi ánh mắt rực lửa căm thù. "Chính hai người đó giết cụ Dumbledore đấy! Làm đéo nào mà bà lại làm thế này với-

"Đủ lắm rồi đấy!" bà ta nạt lại, giọng của bà nghiêm khắc quen thuộc. "Cô đang cố nói với em-

"Cô không nói được _bất cứ_ _cái gì_ có thể-

"Severus Snape là gián điệp của hội Phượng Hoàng," bà ta nói huỵt toẹt ra hết, hài lòng khi bắt gặp ánh mắt của Hermione mở to lên đầy ngạc nhiên và hớp hơi cố bình tĩnh. "Thầy ấy ở phe chúng ta-

"Kh-Không thể nào," cô nàng có mái tóc hung đỏ lắp bắp, ngừng cựa quậy lo há miệng nhìn vị giáo sư với vẻ có trời sập mới tin nổi. "Không phải. Không thể nào mà-

"Đó là sự thật-

"Cô nói dối!" Hermione nói sỗ sàng, đôi gò má ửng hồng như trái đào mận chín còn sót lại vài giọt sương. Con bé quay cổ lại để nhìn lấy tên Malfoy lần nữa, và cảm nhận vị cay đắng làm cháy xém lưỡi của nó. Nó thấy buồn nôn. "Hai người đó giết cụ mà… bọn-bọn họ giết cụ Dumbledore-

"Không sao đâu, Hermione," giáo sư McGonagall cố xoa dịu con bé; trước khi bà nhìn lướt qua vai của nó nhìn tên nhóc phù thuỷ vẫn còn im lặng; vẫn ngồi ở đó trên ghế và xoa xoa cố săn sóc vết cắt dài ở trên môi. "Trò Malfoy, tôi cần nói chuyện riêng với trò Granger"

"Tốt cho bà à," thằng nhỏ càu nhàu, nhăn mặt khi cảm thấy đau rát để cử động miệng.

"Trò Malfoy à," bà thở dài, đột nhiên mới nhận ra bà cảm thấy mỏi mệt đến nhường nào. "Tôi cần nói chuyện này riêng tư-

"Tại sao vậy?" thằng nhóc đáp lại nhanh chóng. "Snape cũng nói với tôi ông ta là gián điệp mà, nên mấy cái này tôi biết-

"Trò không biết tất cả mọi điều," Người phù thuỷ nói với tên nhóc."Và trò không có quyền gì để biết những thông tin-

"Ờ thì, tôi cảm thấy thoải mái ở đây-

"Đừng _có mà ép_ tôi phải lôi trò đi đấy," bà cảnh cáo, đưa bàn tay rảnh rang chỉ về cánh cửa phía bên kia của văn phòng bà ta. "Có một căn bếp nhỏ ở đó. Tự cứu giúp bản thân đi mà tìm đồ ăn đi và tôi sẽ gọi trò khi mà tụi tôi nói chuyện xong."

Lời cự nại lần lừa phía sau cửa miệng nhưng cái bụng chợt co thắt lại nhắc nhở thằng nhóc đã không ăn gì trong 24 tiếng qua rồi. Sự tò mò của thằng nhóc phải nói là rất to lớn, nhưng mà mấy tiếng ọt ọt sục sội do đói bụng còn lớn hơn nhiều. Nó từ tốn đứng lên từ ghế nó và nhìn cả hai người phù thuỷ đầy chán chường trước khi nó tiến thẳng tới gian bếp, lầm bầm cả mớ từ tục tĩu đầy sinh động dưới làn hơi thở của nó.

Giáo sư McGonagall quay lại nhìn Hermione khi cả hai người đều được sự riêng tư và bà nghiêng đầu ngẫm nghĩ. "Em có chịu nghe những gì mà cô phải nói khi cô giải bùa chú hay không?"

"Snape thật sự là gián điệp hả cô?" con bé hỏi với giọng nhu mì.

"Cô xin hứa với em bằng mạng sống của cô," bà nói rõ rành. "Em có chịu nghe lời cô không?"

Sau cơn nấc lên pha tí thê thảm và cái vẻ mặt không bắt kịp mọi chuyện, con nhỏ gật đầu và cảm giác được tay chân đã thuận lại theo ý bản thân. Con nhỏ lấy tay lau nhanh bằng chứng sự yếu đuối của nó nơi tay áo và vâng lời người phù thuỷ, nó nhìn lên với đôi mắt điên dại nhưng đầy kính trọng. "Snape" con nhỏ do dự thì thầm. "Ổng không phải là gián điệp được. Ổng giết-

"Cụ Albus để lại cho cô một trong những ký ức của cụ trước khi cụ chết," Quý bà hiệu trưởng dõng dạc nói, giọng hơi run run nghẹn ngào. "Và đó chính là thoả thuận giữa cụ và thầy Severus-

"Nhưng mà-

"Cụ Albus biết rõ nhiệm vụ của trò Draco Malfoy," bà tiếp tục. "Và cụ nhờ thầy Severus để hoàn thành… việc đó, nếu thế thì trò Malfoy sẽ không phải làm vậy. Cụ muốn cứu trò-

"Nó không đáng để cứu," Con nhỏ nhăn mày, liếc mắt sang nhìn cánh cửa gian bếp bực dọc. "Nó-

"Em phải hiểu là trò Malfoy bị ép làm chuyện đó, Hermione à" bà đưa ra ý kiến riêng, nhưng cuộc tranh cãi sẽ không xảy ra đâu. Rất khó để bênh vực cái người đã làm cho mạng sống của mọi người trong cảnh ngàn cân treo sợi tóc trước khi sinh nhật 17 tuổi của hắn. "Cụ Albus biết rõ là thầy Severus đã đồng ý thực hiện lời Nguyền Ước Không Phá Vỡ để bảo vệ trò Draco nên cụ đã yêu cầu thầy Severus làm việc đó thay cho-

"Thế Malfoy biết mấy cái này không?" Con nhỏ hỏi, ráng nặn tên thằng đó ra như độc dược vậy

"Cô không nghĩ vậy," Giáo sư McGonagall lắc đầu. "Trò ấy biết Severus là gián điệp của hội Phượng Hòang, và do đó nên em là người thứ tư biết được chuyện này. Không còn ai biết nữa và cô định sẽ như thế-

"Thế sao Snape lại ở đây chứ? Chắc chắn đi đến đây sẽ nguy hiểm mà?"

Bà thở dài. "Thầy ấy nhờ cô bảo vệ trò Malfoy trong thời gian-

"Hả?" Herminoe ngắt ngang, lông mày nó nhíu chặt lại tỏ vẻ không ưa vào đâu cho được "Sao chúng ta phải giúp chứ?"

"Bởi vì nếu chúng ta không giúp," Bả trả lời cẩn trọng, mong mỏi là cô học trò nhỏ sẽ hiểu rõ sự quan trọng trong lời nói của bà." Thì tên Voldemort sẽ tìm ra trò Malfoy và giết thằng bé-

"Vậy thì có mất mát-

"Và sau đó lời nguyền ước sẽ giết Severus," Bà nói tiếp, phát lờ đi những lời chát đắng từ con nhỏ. "Thêm nữa, nếu trò Malfoy bị giữ lại đây, thì trò ấy không tiết lộ được bí mật và Severus sẽ không bị giết."

Hermione không nghĩ thêm được gì nữa

 _Snape là một gián điệp. Một trong chúng ta…_

"Và trên tất cả thì," giáo sư McGonagall đưa con nhỏ về lại nơi thực tại đáng ghét. "Nếu chúng ta không bảo vệ Draco Malfoy trước nguy hiểm, thì sự hy sinh của cụ Albus như đổ sông đổ biển."

Cô gái của *Bộ Tam Hoàng thấy gì đó trong lồng ngực như rơi thẳm xuống, và dường như mọi thứ trượt vào đúng chỗ trong đầu con bé. Con nhỏ thề trước mộ thánh Merlin với mỗi giây của cái đêm chát chúa này trôi dần đi dường như đang vắt cạn dần hết sinh lực của nó. Lượng thông tin quá lớn để tiếp thu; cần rất nhiều thời gian để tiêu hoá cái mớ này. Lão Snape. Vụ gián điệp. Cụ Dumbledore luôn biết điều đó… Sau đó một suy nghĩ chợt nhảy ra trong đầu con nhỏ.

"Sao cô lại gọi em lại đây?"

"Bởi vì trò ấy sẽ ở cùng với em" Giáo sư McGonagall nói chắc chắn như đinh đóng cột. "Em là học sinh cô tin tưởng nhất và kỹ năng phép thuật của em-

"Sao cô nỡ lòng nào làm vậy với em chứ?" Con bé rên lên bất lực, nhăn mặt nó lại bực dọc. "Em ghét thằng đó. Thằng đó nó xấu bụng-

"Cô biết là cô đòi hỏi hơi nhiều," người phù thuỷ lớn tuổi tỏ vẻ cảm thông. "Nhưng cô không tin bất cứ ai có thể làm việc này được. Em cũng có một phòng không xài-

"Hai đứa em giết nhau mất-

"Em không làm vậy đâu nhỉ," Bà cãi lí, bước đôi bước về phía cô bé phù thuỷ đặt tay lên vai trấn an. "Cô đang giữ đũa thần của trò ấy và cô sẽ lập thần chú bảo vệ cho cả khu phòng không cho trò ấy trốn đi được và em sẽ có riêng mật khẩu phòng ngủ của em-

"Chắc là phải còn ai đó nữa chứ," Hermione nài nỉ. "Ai cũng được hết mà. Một vài giáo sư nào-

"Chỉ có em là người duy nhất cô tin tưởng giao trọng trách này thôi" giáo sư McGonagall thở hắt ra đầy phiền muộn. "Những giáo sư khác bận nhiều việc lắm rồi. Cô _cần_ em làm hộ việc-

"Bao lâu đây?"

"Lâu bao nhiêu đó thì lâu" Bà trả lời úp úp mở mở, nhìn con bé khẽ nhíu mày tỏ vẻ xin lỗi lần nữa. "Cô rất xin lỗi về việc này lắm trò Granger. Nếu mọi chuyện trở nên xấu đi thì cô sẽ gáng sắp xếp lại, nhưng thiệt tình thì cô tin là em sẽ làm được thôi mà."

Con nhỏ muốn cãi lại; nói với giáo sư McGonagall để cho thằng Malfoy đó chết dần chết mòn ở cái hố nó đã tự chôn đi cho khoẻ. Con bé muốn chỉ rõ ra rằng cái thằng đó sẽ dám chắc tìm cách mà giết con nhỏ lúc đang ngủ, hay là con nhỏ không kiềm chế nổi trong một ngày mà không phù phép cái thằng đáng ghét đó đến khi thằng đó trông thật tàn tạ và thảm hại. Nhưng hình ảnh về cụ Dumbledore thoáng qua trong tâm trí con nhỏ.

 _Nếu chúng ta không bảo vệ Draco Malfoy trước nguy hiểm, thì sự hy sinh của cụ Albus như đổ sông đổ biển…_

"Vâng," Con nhỏ nhận ra nó thuận miệng trả lời mà không hay. "D-Dạ, em sẽ cố"

Khuôn mặt của giáo sư McGonagall trở nên giãn ra ngay lập tức. "Cô biết ơn em rất nhiều" Bà nặn ra một nụ cười với cô bé phù thuỷ nhỏ trong khi tay đưa lại cho con bé chiếc đũa thần. "Cô biết chuyện này có hơi khó với em, và cô cũng hứa rằng cô sẽ làm những gì cô có thể để mọi chuyện thuận lợi hơn"

Hermione thở phà ra trông hơi phiền muộn. "Em mệt rồi," con nhỏ thì thầm, thân thể và tâm trí dường như làm việc quá sức rồi và giờ đang đòi lắm một giấc ngủ mà thôi.

"Cô nghĩ chúng ta đều cần nghỉ ngơi," Vị hiệu trưởng tán thành. "Cô sẽ đưa cả hai đứa em về khu phòng rồi lập phép bảo vệ vậy."

"Dạ," con nhỏ nhún nhẹ vai, mệt quá nên không có hứng thú để cãi nữa. "Để chuyện này kết thúc thế đi"

McGonagall đặt tay lên vai nó ý nói yên tâm đi, sau đó bà hướng đến gian bếp, mở cửa ra. "Đi thôi nào, trò Malfoy," bà gọi lên, nhìn xem xét thằng nhóc phù thuỷ khi nó bước lại vào phòng, nó để hai tay vào trong túi mặt nghênh nghênh khi mà nhìn sang Hermione với ánh mắt sắt lẹm đầy đề phòng.

"Hết khùng điên rồi đó hả?" hắn nói móc cười khinh, cố tình nói thế để giữ khoảng cách.

Thiệt chỉ muốn la thiệt lớn qua lỗ tai của cái thằng đó cho nó lủng lỗ tai nó chảy máu đầm đìa luôn cho rồi, nhưng con nhỏ ráng phát lờ đi. Tự nhiên con nhỏ nhận ra một điều, con bé nhận ra rằng con nhỏ có ưu thế hơn nó nhiều nhiều lần. Con nhỏ có đũa thần mà. Con nhỏ nắm quyền kiểm soát chắc rồi.

"Ê cằm mày còn dính máu kia kìa," Con nhỏ nói với nó, cố tình chỉ ra giọng nói bén nhẹm

Nó giấu vẻ bực bội bằng cách khịt mũi đánh trống lảng trong khi đưa tay lên lau nhẹ miệng , vẫn nhìn vào mắt con nhỏ. Nó nhận ra mắt của cái con nhỏ đó không phải là màu nâu; trông có vẻ hơi giống màu cam vàng hơn. Cứ giống như cái bọn nhà Gyffindor đáng ghét đó. À, ra cái con nhỏ Máu Bùn đó tưởng nó đang nắm quyền kiểm soát chớ gì? Nó cười nhếch mép sâu hơn. Được thôi, để cho nó ảo tưởng tí vậy; ít nhất nó cũng nên thư giãn được tí trước khi bị khoá ngoài phòng con nhỏ đó nữa.

"Không vui khi thấy tao nhỉ, Granger" Nó mở đầu. "Mày nhìn hơi căng quá-

"Mày thì nhìn như cứt ấy," con nhỏ đáp trả, lướt đôi mắt bực bội qua liếc cái bộ áo choàng rách rưới của nó. "Tao cảnh cáo mày đấy, Malfoy à. _Đừng_ có mà chọc tao khùng lên không-

"Không thì sao hả?" giọng nó khàn khàn, đưa mặt nó sát lại gần con nhỏ. Con nhỏ ráng giữ vững tâm lý và hơi lui bước ra sao khi nhận ra hơi thở của nó có mùi máu vẫn còn trên tay con nhỏ.

"Không hiểu phải không hả?" Con nhỏ thì thầm, nheo mắt lại. "Mày không có cái giống gì cả, Mày _không_ là cái thá gì cả. Và giờ mày mắt kẹt ở đây; bị ép uổng phải nhận sự giúp đỡ của tụi tao đây như mấy đứa thảm hại"

Có gì đó lướt qua mắt của nó; cái gì đó giữa xấu hổ và ác cảm. Ánh mắt đó làm cho một ánh lửa nhỏ như cháy lên trong bụng con bé làm cho con nhỏ cảm thấy có quyền hơn; hách dịch. Nhưng cũng không lâu lắm, nhưng vừa đủ để tiêm thêm cho nó một tí liều lĩnh vào trong xương sống.

"Mong là việc này sẽ giết dần giết mòn mày", con nhỏ thì thầm giọng chát đắng. "Mong là mày bị xé ra hàng trăm-

"Phắn mẹ đi, con Máu-

"Được rồi đấy," cái bà McGonagall xen vào, và nó nhướng mài lên khi bà ta hướng thẳng cây đũa về phía nó. "Bỏ qua đi, trò Malfoy, cũng trễ lắm rồi."

Mắt nó liếc nhìn giữa bà giáo sư già đó với cây đũa thần của bả. Thiệt tình mà nói thì nó không có mà thèm chạy trốn trên đường tới phòng con nhỏ Granger đó đâu. Có ích gì thì có hai tên phù thuỷ cứ lăm le coi chừng nó như thể nó là cái vạc đang cháy quá lửa; khó kiểm soát và có thể bốc hơi bay mất bất cứ lúc nào. Nó đảo tròn mắt với bà ta rồi theo con nhỏ Granger đi ra khỏi phòng, còn cái bà McGonagall kia cứ lăm le nó chọt mãi cây đũa thần của bả vào phía sau cổ nó.

Cả chuyến đi diễn ra trong im lặng, và hai người phù thuỷ cứ lo lắng liếc xung quanh và phải chắc chắn rằng cả hành lang phải không có ai lảng vảng. Ờm thì chỉ có bọn họ mà thôi, và cả ba đôi chân bước đi vang lên tiếng động hoà nhịp với cơn mưa ngoài kia rơi tí tách. Draco nhìn phía sau cổ Granger trong lúc di chuyển, để ý thấy vai của con nhỏ hơi cứng đờ chắc do căng thẳng và nắm chặt cái đũa thần dữ quá. An ủi tí là con nhỏ đó cũng không huơ huơ trước mặt nó, không như cái bà hiệu trưởng kia bộ cần thiết phải chọt dô lưng nó mỗi lần đi được vài bước mới chịu cơ ấy.

Con bé phù thuỷ bước nhanh chân hơn tí để chạy lại kéo tấm màn bự và nặng sang một bên để lộ một bức tranh về một bầy sư tử kiêu hãnh, nằm tắm dưới ánh nắng rên rừ rừ đầy thoả mãn. Nó không nghe được mật khẩu mà con Granger thì thầm, nhưng mà dù sao chắc nó cũng khỏi cần biết chi.

Con nhỏ nó biến dô phòng mất tăm và nó xông theo dô trỏng luôn, như là đó là phòng của riêng ên nó vậy. Nó đứng hiên ngang đánh tầm mắt xem xét kỹ lưỡng cả căn phòng khách và Hermione đứng gần canh chừng nó khi mà nó nhắc gót chân giày lên và hướng thẳng tới căn phòng tắm, đẩy con bé khỏi đường đi ra mạnh quá chừng. Con nhỏ tính chửi cái thằng đó, nhưng nó chỉ đơn giản là đóng sầm cửa phòng tắm lại cái binh to đùng làm cho con nhỏ giật mình.

"Thằng chó," con nhỏ rít lên trong miệng, quay cổ lại nhìn giáo sư McGonagall "Lập bùa bảo vệ có lâu không vậy? Em muốn đi ngủ lắm rồi."

"Tầm vài phút thôi," Giáo sư an ủi nó, xoay cổ tay bà và đảo cây đũa thần vòng quanh cánh cửa.

Mấy câu thần chú phức tạp kia như ru ngủ con bé Hermione, và mí mắt nó nặng như đá luôn vậy. Nó nghe tiếng vòi sen chảy, và tiếng nước chảy hoà nhịp với lời của giáo sư McGonagall. Nó mệt dữ lắm rồi, đêm này đúng là một đêm tệ hại đối với nó. Nó chỉ muốn nằm xuống trong căn phòng tối mịt nào đó và mở giang đôi tay đón nhận những cơn mộng mị; kể cả là những cơn ác mộng. Con nhỏ bất thần tỉnh lại khi mà vị hiệu trưởng bước vào tầm nhìn của nó, miệng giáo sư cử động với những lời câm lặng.

"Dạ?"

"Cô làm xong rồi đấy" Giáo sư McGonagall nói nhẹ nhàng với con bé, mặt bà nghiêm lại "Cô phải nhắc lại cho em nghe lần nữa, trò Granger này, việc này là bí mật của riêng hai ta thôi đấy."

"Em hiểu rồi," nó trả lời.

Và con nhỏ hiểu rõ. Con bé đã quá quen với mấy vụ bí mật này nọ trong 6 năm qua rồi, và đa phần là những trường hợp xấu nhưng nó biết thừa là vụ này nó cảm thấy phiền nhất. Chỉ tại ba cái duy nhất gì gì đó mà giờ nó không nói với Harry và Ron được lời nào, cái này đúng là thử thách sức chịu đựng của nó mà. Nó cứ lặp đi lặp lại cái từ _bí mật_ trong đầu nó, và nhận ra giờ đây nó nghe thật chướng tai; *bí mật có nghĩa là giấu diếm mà giấu diếm là phải nói dối rồi, tuyệt nhỉ.

"Em có cần cô nhắc nên để ý tới đũa thần của mình không?"

"Em sẽ luôn luôn mà" cô gái màu tóc hung nâu thở dài sườn sượt, và người phụ nữ kia cũng bắt trước giống y như nó cũng chả dễ chịu mấy.

"Cô biết việc này hơi khó với em," Giáo sư McGonagall thừa nhận. "Nhưng em chưa bao giờ làm cô thất vọng cả, Hermione"

Con nhỏ nhìn người phù thuỷ bước đi ra khỏi phòng và tự nhiên thấy ngột ngạt một cách kỳ lạ, tại sao lại thế chứ. Nó quay đầu ra sau nhìn cánh cửa phòng tắm và cắn môi cảm thấy bất an. Đưa những ngón tay lên đầu đan vào mớ tóc rối xù của nó, nó lê đôi chân mỏi mệt tới căn phòng ngủ của riêng mình, vẫn giữ đôi mắt đầy lo ngại canh chừng cánh cửa đến khi mà miệng nó lẩm bẩm thốt ra mật khẩu, _Rái cá Rái cá ơi_ , và chui tuột vào bên trong.

Nó lười tới mức chả muốn bỏ đi vài lớp quần áo, ngã sập xuống chiếc giường cái sầm và bao phủ xung quanh nó là tấm ga lót giường và cái chăn mềm mại. Nó liếc sang nhìn khung cửa sổ và bầu trời ngoài kia vẫn còn tối mịt, nhưng sau đó nhận ra rằng chính mùa đông đã làm thay đổi đi màu sắc và khí hậu của những buổi sáng tinh mơ. Tiếng chim ca buổi sớm như sự đón chào ngày mới, và liếc nhanh sang cái đồng hồ của nó làm cho nó càng thêm chắc chắn rằng đã gần bốn giờ sáng luôn rồi.

Con nhỏ thầm cảm ơn thánh Merlin hôm nay là thứ sáu và nó không có học lớp nào vào ngày mai, dù thế nó tự hỏi lại thiệt tình nó có nên cảm ơn hay không suy cho cùng do mấy vụ hồi tối nay.

Mấy tiếng lách tách do thằng Malfoy đi tắm nghe to và rõ dù ở trong phòng nó, và suy nghĩ bị cắt ngang khi đột nhiên nhớ đến cái tên ở sắp tới sẽ ở chung phòng từ đâu rơi xuống. Thái dương của nó đập bình bịch do cơn nhức từ vụ căng thẳng gây ra, và nó hiểu dù cho nó mệt kinh khủng, thì chắc sẽ rất khó để nó ngủ được.

Tầm nửa tiếng trôi qua rồi cuối cùng tiếng nước chảy cũng chết lặng, và con nhỏ có thể nghe thấy tiếng sột soạt của thằng Malfoy tiến tới phòng ngủ của nó. Nó vùi đầu vào gối rên lên khi mấy cái âm thanh đó vang lên; luồn lách từ vách phòng tắm qua những bức tường mỏng dánh. Nó chộp nhanh lấy đũa thần rồi lẩm bẩm nhanh thần chú câm lặng lên phòng nó, và mong là nó có hiệu nghiệm đến sáng sau.

.

* * *

.

Draco đưa tay nó lên vuốt mái tóc ướt đẫm và nghịch với đường viền của cái khăn. Nó không phải biết diễn tả sao nữa đây khi được tắm thoải mái thế này; cảm thấy sạch sẽ hơn hẳn. Mắt nó vơ vẩn xung quanh căn phòng ngủ và để ý đến màu bản của nhà Gryffindors và tiếng cằn nhằn nén lại từ lâu làm nó cảm thấy ngứa lưỡi ghê. Giờ đây là nơi nó ở đấy à; giữa cái mớ vàng đỏ hỗn tạp này.

Nó nghe thấy tiếng động nhỏ và nhận ra hẳn đó là con Granger đang lăn mình trong giấc ngủ. Nó vậy mà nghe được nữa hả? Tuyệt ghê à.

Dù sao, an ủi là chiếc giường dễ chịu ghê ấy ta ơi.

Nó vứt phăng đi chiếc khăn tắm và quyết định sẽ ngủ trần trụi như thế luôn, đồng ý rằng với cái đống đồ bàu nhàu dơ dáy của nó, sẽ làm dơ mình nó rồi khiến nó vô cùng khó chịu cho coi. Mắt nó rơi xuống cái Dấu Hiệu Hắc Ám hằn trên làn da xanh xao của nó, và rồi nó đưa đầu ngón tay nó ra lướt theo đường dấu; nhăn mặt trong bóng tối trước khi nó ngã ụp xuống đống vải lụa đầy mời gọi và ngước lên ngắm nhìn trần nhà.

Bầu trời đã thay đi cái áo màu tím xanh đậm đà lúc mà nó cuối cùng cũng trôm chắt được giấc ngủ yên lành ngỗ nghịch mà nó đã cố gắng bắt trong mấy tuần vừa qua.,

* * *

Hết chương 2  
*Bộ tam hoàng: the gold trio  
\- Hình như là biệt danh hay là biệt hiệu gì đó do J.K đặt hay sao ấy, nói chung là nói về bộ ba Harry, Ronald với Hermione.  
\- Đọc sơ sơ thì mấy vụ lùm xùm nào cũng dính tới 3 đứa hết rồi kêu = bộ ba tam hoàng luôn  
\- Trong bộ ba này thì Harry là người lãnh đạo nhóm, Ron thì là đứa căng bằng (tên hề chọc cười giữ mối quan hệ cả nhóm, đại loại như thế), còn Hermione thì là người thông minh nhất nhóm  
\- Thêm một điều thù vị là cả ba người sau cùng đều là người nhà Weasley, Hermione lấy Ronald nên thành người nhà Weasley, còn Harry cưới Ginerva nên cũng là con rể nhà Weasley nốt luôn  
\- cả ba người đại diện cho 3 loại phù thuỷ, huyết thống - Ron, lai – Harry, và muggle – Hermione

* bí mật có nghĩa là giấu diếm mà giấu diếm là phải nói dối rồi, tuyệt nhỉ.: nguyên gốc là the word "secrects" like a snake's hiss: cái từ bí mật như tiếng rắn rít vậy nghe thật chướng tai  
ở đây chỉ âm "s" trong khi phát âm, như rắn, nhưng dịch ra từ bí mật với rắn chả liên quan gì cho nên mình đã đổi thay vì lấy lý do là phiên âm mình đổi thành cái phần định nghĩa cho nó hợp hươn

Cảm giác sau khi xong… ;A; má… 55 phút nữa qua ngày chủ nhật rồi. Up lẹ!


	3. Chapter 3: Cánh cửa đôi

Chương ba: Cái cửa đôi

Disclaimer: Truyện gốc là Harry Potter của J.K Rowling. Fanfiction gốc là Isolation (sự cô lập) của Bex-chan. Mình không sở hữu fanfiction hay là truyện Harry Potter, NHƯNG mình sở hữu bản dịch (Khép lại chỉ hai ta) này, và đây là tài sản trí tuệ của riêng cá nhân mình. Bạn nào muốn đăng lại xin vui lòng ghi nguồn  
mình là Trang Thị Tuyết Linh nha ;"D

Translator's note: Hayyo, đang cố chiến đây, ráng xong mấy chap dồn dồn lại để mình ôn thi kiểm tra ;-; thời gian đó có thể mình không post nha.

À ở đây, sau khi ngẫm nghĩ, mình sẽ dùng từ nàng chỉ Granger khi mà trông Granger trưởng thành và ở cùng với Malfoy cho đúng chuẩn lãng mạng. còn những lúc bất đồng mình sẽ dùng con bé, con nhỏ, ý chỉ tính tình con nít, trông nó dễ thương mà hơi bất đồng. Thường sẽ dùng trong trường hợp có ng lớn :" và thường Malfoy mấy chap hiện tại cũng xài từ con nhỏ đó ý chỉ Granger nha.

Malfoy cũng thế luôn nha, các từ chỉ nhân vật sẽ thay đổi theo ngữ cảnh và góc nhìn của mình :v ~~ đừng lo mấy lúc lãng mạn mình sẽ xài chàng nàng cho nó sến : vì đây là chuyện tình cảm (chuẩn romance nên mình dùng theo cách mình nha =w=")  
: Bệnh sổ mũi rồi…

* * *

KHÉP LẠI CHỈ HAI TA (ISOLATION VIETNAMESE TRANSLATION)

Chương ba: Cái cửa đôi

Cô nàng tỉnh giấc quá sớm.

Mắt cô nàng bừng mở to, dáo dác nhìn xung quanh phòng của nàng. Cô nàng hít một hơi sâu rồi vùi khuôn mặt vào lòng bàn tay; chớp mắt xua tan cơn buồn ngủ rồi nuốt nước miếng cho cái cổ họng khan khốc. Cô nàng thấy rối bời và lẫn lộn thực tại, Như một tiểu yêu nào đó đã nhảy vào những hang hóc trong tâm trí nàng và đùa nghịch những dòng suy nghĩ đấy. Cô nàng đưa tay lên trán vệt đi những giọt mồ hôi lạnh và ngồi bật dậy. Nhìn quanh căn phòng để đảm bảo mọi thứ điều đâu vô đó.

Mấy ác mộng của cô nàng dạo này trông thật thực quá

Cô nàng, vì cái cuộc sống nàng đang diễn ra thế này liệu có thể phân biệt được tối qua là do ảo trưởng của nàng hay mọi việc phải là thật không nữa. Có lẽ không có vụ lão Snape nào hết cả. Chả có thằng Malfoy nốt. Không có bí mật nào hết. Cõ lẽ cô nàng vẫn còn là người duy nhất của khu phòng nhỏ dành riêng cho nàng. Có khi là vậy. Đôi mắt mỏi mệt của cô nàng rơi xuống vết hằn ở nơi tay và nàng thở dài sườn sượt. Cô nàng muốn nó chỉ là một giấc mơ dữ lắm; hoàn toàn sẵn sàng nói dối bản bân. Hãy gọi nó là phòng vệ theo phản xạ của não hay gọi đó là hy vọng cũng được tất. Ghét thật, muốn gọi cái gì đó thì bạn cứ gọi, sự thật mà nói là, nó không phải là một cơn ác mộng mới đáng hờn chứ.

Nó làm cho cô nàng buồn nôn. Cô nàng cả thấy trong bụng nhốn nháo khi mà nàng ước đoán cái tên đó _gần_ đến bao nhiêu. Cách mỗi phòng tắm nhỏ của nàng giữa hai người bọn họ. Chỉ có hai bức tường thôi cơ đấy.

Cô nàng trộm nhìn lên chiếc đồng hồ của nàng và nỗi niễm muốn la lên khi nàng nhận ra nàng chỉ còn mỗi ba giờ đồng hồ để ngủ mà thôi. Hermione có nghĩ về việc nàng sẽ nằm xuống và nghỉ ngơi thêm một tẹo do nàng cũng mệt mỏi rã rời. Nhưng mà không. Tất nhiên rồi, là do cái chứng mất ngủ của nàng nên thôi. Sung sướng thật đấy.

Kim đồng hồ đã nhích sang số chín vào buổi sáng âm u này, cô nàng có thể nghe thấy tiếng mưa đến viếng thăm nơi khung cửa sổ reo vang tí ta tí tách. Cô nàng biết thừa đúng là phí thời gian nếu cố gắng mà ngủ lại, nên nàng chậm rãi ráng ra khỏi chiếc giường, với lấy nhanh cái áo choàng tắm và chiếc đũa thần, sau đó hướng thẳng đến phòng tắm. Ráng giữ im lặng nhất mức cô nàng có thể, nàng hé mắt từ cửa nhìn căn phòng của nàng đầy cảnh giác, bắt gặp đôi giày của tên nhà Malfoy vứt lung tung trên sàn nhà.

Mấy nỗi hy vọng còn lại của cô nàng biến tăm đi đâu mất khi thấy cái vật đấy, và nàng nhanh chân đi trót lọt vào căn phòng tắm.

Bỏ đi mớ quần áo của ngày hôm qua, cô nàng thì thầm nhanh chóng một thần chú để mở vòi sen ở mức độ nóng, Cô gái phù thuỷ quay người ngắm nhìn bản thân trong gương, vén những lọn tóc rối ra khỏi khuôn mặt và đưa tay lên quầng thâm hình bán nguyệt dưới đôi mắt nàng. Trông nàng thảm hại thật, khi nàng nhíu mày những vết nhăn hằn lên như thường lệ. Cô nàng nhìn như một miếng giấy bọc mỏng manh ; xanh xao và gần như trong suốt. Như tấm gương được phủ sương.

Cô nàng chăm chú nhìn vào đôi mắt và thầm cảm ơn thánh Merlin khi vẫn ánh màu quen thuộc nơi đó, ảnh lưả với lòng quyết tâm luôn cháy; chưa bị dập tắt đi.

Cô nàng ổn. Chỉ mệt và tự hỏi làm cách nào mà nàng có thể sống chung nổi với tên Malfoy đây.

Nước chảy ào như suối nên cô nàng quay đi khỏi ảnh phản chiếu đầy lo lắng của bản thân và khẽ thở ra đầy mãn nguyện khi dòng nước xoa dịu thân thể nàng. Cô nàng khép đôi mi và xoa sữa tắm lên da, hít nhẹ mùi vanilla và thở đều đều. Cô nàng thoa lên cánh tay trước, sau đó là khuôn ngực đầy đặn và phần bụng phẳng lì, và cuối cùng cuối xuống thoa lên chiều dài đôi chân nàng.

Thật là thoải mái. Cứ như mọi khi vậy, và cô nàng đắm chìm trong cảm nhận này. Cô nàng có thể nhận thấy các cơ giãn ra và thật là tuyệt vời, thật thư giản đủ để nàng cho phép tâm trí luôn đầy ắp mọi chuyện thôi không nghĩ nữa, phải chi không nghĩ đến những chuyện tối qua được. Phải chi quên được rằng người cô nàng khinh khi đang ở cùng phòng trong khu phòng riêng tư nhỏ của nàng. Một tên Tử Thần Thực Tử.

Lấy thêm tí sữa tắm nữa, cô nàng buông bỏ những nỗi lo âu và cho bản thân một đường thoát, bởi vì nàng biết rõ mọi việc sẽ càng khó khăn hơn kể từ giờ.

Thánh Merlin, tha lỗi cho cô nàng vì vờ như nó không hề tồn tại trong vài giây phút đã trôm chắt được.

* * *

Draco nhướng mí mắt nặng trĩu khi tiếng rên khẽ của người con gái nào đó lọt vào phòng. Tiếng nước chảy như thì thầm đôi lời đã làm cho hắn hơi tỉnh giấc, nhưng khi mà có mấy tiếng thở dài và như tiếng mèo kêu làm cho hắn hoàn toàn tỉnh giấc. Đôi mày hắn nhíu lại khi không nhận ra chỗ hắn đang ở, sau đó hắn nhướng đầu lên để nhìn xung quanh căn phòng đầy cảnh giác.

Hắn nhớ ra rồi. Hắn nhớ ra hắn đang ở trong trường Hogwarts. Nhớ ra hắn đang chia sẻ một khu phòng chung với con Máu Bùn. Cức thiệt.

Hắn nghiến chặt răng và đôi mắt hắn nhìn lên cửa sổ. Thằng Draco biết là không được, nhưng vẫn ngoan cố làm; quăng mình ra khỏi giường và cố mở nó ra. Cái khoá gài chả thèm nhúc nhích. Hắn đưa tay ra sau và đánh thật mạnh vào đống thuỷ tinh kia, nhưng mà nó không hề nứt ra. Hắn gầm gừ khi thấy máu chảy dài nơi ngón tay. Đau thật đấy, nhưng mà hắn còn thứ tệ hơn thế.

Tất nhiên, hoàn toàn bị mắc kẹt. Hẳn là cái nhà tù mới cho riêng hắn.

Tiếng rừ rừ như mèo đầy thoả mãn khác lại vang trên trong không khí và theo phản xạ hắn đưa tay với lấy cây đũa thần để làm tiếng động khó chịu đó im lặng đi. Nhưng mà, hắn không có cây đũa thần, phải không nào. Không có cái máu chó gì cả. Không hề có cả vài bộ quần áo sạch để mà mặc nữa.

"Cái quần què nó" hắn lẩm bẩm, quay trở lại giường.

Hắn chưa có nghỉ ngơi đủ giấc; hắn di chuyển chậm chạp như sên và tầm nhìn vẫn còn hơi mờ. Hắn còn phải ngủ bù năm tháng nữa mới đủ, và sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhiều nếu tiếng vòi sen không ngừng chảy đó đừng có mà làm ô nhiễm âm thanh bầu không khí của riêng hắn nữa. Hắn chụp lẹ lấy cái gối và ụp mặt vào che lỗ tai lại, để làm im đi tiếng của con nhỏ đó.

Hắn có một cảm giác khó chịu rằng nó sẽ tắm như thế này mỗi buổi sáng.

* * *

Trí tưởng tượng chỉ đánh lạc hướng cô nàng tầm khoảng 15 phút, trước khi hiện tại chúi mũi vào phá đám. Thở hắt ra đầy chán nản, cô nàng tắt nước bước ra khỏi vòi sen, quay lại cái gương đưa tay ra lau đi đám hơi khí mờ đọng trên gương. Cô nàng nhìn ảnh phản chiếu trong gương với một nụ cười nhẹ, đồng ý rằng trông thế này sẽ tốt hơn. Dòng nước ấm làm cho da cô nàng ửng hồng lên trông thật khoẻ khoắn và nàng cảm thấy như đã sống lại. Hiện hữu hơn.

Cô nàng khoác vào người cái áo choàng tắm xung quanh, và liếc nhìn lần cuối ảnh phản chiếu trông ướt đẫm và hơi mờ mịt trước khi với lấy cây đũa thần ở bồn rửa mặt để rồi thì thầm nhanh thần chú sấy khô cho tóc cô nàng, và sau đó rời khỏi phòng tắm. Đôi tay cô nàng vừa chạm đến nơi nắm cửa phòng ngủ của nàng bỗng khi đó nàng nghe tiếng gõ cửa ở nơi cửa chính. Tay cô nàng hơi rút lại nhưng sau khi đưa ra quyết định, nàng đi băng qua căn phòng khách nhỏ nhắn để ra mở cửa, và một nụ cười nồng nhiệt hiện rõ trên đường nét của nàng khi nàng nhìn người đứng ở cửa.

"Chào Dobby," Cô nàng cười tươi, để ý cái rương đựng quần áo phía sau nó.

"Thưa cô, chào buổi sáng," nó gật đầu nhẹ, tâm trí luôn cảm thấy lo lắng. "Hiệu trưởng kêu Dobby đem cái này cho cô đây ạ"

"Cảm ơn nhiều," Cô nàng nói, biết rõ mấy cái này chắc chắn là cho thằng Malfoy. "Bạn làm cái này dùm mình cái được không Dobby?"

"Vâng được thưa cô!" Con gia tinh reo lên vui vẻ. "Cô muốn Dobby làm gì ạ?"

"Bạn có thể lấy hộ mình một tí đồ ăn thừa cho mình được không vậy?" Cô nàng nói. "Và mình sẽ tới lấy đồ ăn lúc sau?"

"Dobby có thể đem tới đây mà."

"Không cần đâu," Cô nàng nói với nó đưa tay ra lắc lắc tỏ ý từ chối. "Mình sẽ đi ra ngoài dạo tí nên mình sẽ lấy đồ ăn sau mà. Thiệt đó, không có phiền lắm đâu."

"Vâng thưa cô," nó thì thầm, chắc hẳn là cũng hơi thất vọng. "Dobby đi đây. Phải giúp dọn dẹp sau bữa sáng nữa"

Cô nàng rất muốn kêu nó ở lại, cảm thấy an toàn… nhiều hơn với ai đó nàng biết rõ, nhưng nó biến đâu mất sau tiếng búng tay cái tách. Cô nàng tính toán nhanh trong đầu và chợt nhận ra rằng nàng chưa gặp bạn bè mình cũng được năm ngày mất rồi, suốt thời gian rảnh chỉ ở rút trong thư viện làm bất cứ những gì nàng có thể để giúp hội Phượng Hoàng. Cô nàng quay lại nhìn cửa phòng Draco và tự nhủ rằng nàng phải cần gặp các bạn nàng.

Bọn họ hẳn nhiên là liều thuốc cho việc gì đó hiển nhiên thôi. Một lối thoát khác.

Hermione quắn chặt cái áo choàng của cô nàng thêm một tẹo khi làn gió lạnh quét qua hành lang và xông thẳng vào khu phòng nhỏ của nàng. Cô nàng đưa đũa thần ra để nâng cái rương đến chỗ ngồi trong phòng, sau đó liệng đại cái rương xuống sàn cái binh to đùng ngay ngoài phòng của thằng Malfoy. Cô nàng định hét lên với thằng đó nói rằng giờ thì nó có đồ để mặc rồi đấy, nhưng lý luận với bản thân rằng châm ngôn của trường Hogwarts có lý do chính đáng mới hiện diện. Tốt nhất nên để con rồng ngủ, nhất là đối với thằng Draco cứng đầu, khùng khùng đó, bị nhốt trong lồng trái ý nó muốn.

Cô nàng giật nảy người khi cơn gió lạnh mang mùi lá thu đẩy mạnh cánh cửa đóng lại với tiếng động điếc cả tai.

Và khi cô nàng nghe thấy tiếng động di chuyển _từ_ cánh phòng của hắn, theo sau đó tiếng làm ràm cau có và khan khan đầy mối thù ghét; dù phát ra từ nơi phía sau cánh cửa kia như một mớ tạp âm không có nghĩa nào. Cô nàng có ý định chạy về phòng tránh mấy cuộc cãi vã vớ vẩn này, nhưng cái tính bướng bỉnh như một chúa sơn lâm trong nó sẽ không cho phép việc đó xảy ra được. Cô nàng vươn vai mạnh mẽ và nheo mắt lại, chuẩn bị tinh thần thép cho mối hiểm hoạ không thể tránh được nữa.

Cửa phòng hắn mở tung ra nhanh chóng, mạnh đến mức đánh cái binh to đùng vào tường, nhưng cô nàng chống lại bản năng ráng tỏ ra bình thường. Tên học sinh nhà Slytherin đầy giận dữ đi tới ngay tầm mắt của cô nàng, thân hình cao lớn của hắn đứng muốn che cả khung cửa, hắn mặc vội vàng cái quần tây và cái áo đen chưa cài nút xong. Nhưng cô nàng không để ý tới chuyện đó. Cô nàng chối từ để cho mắt nàng lảng vảng nơi nào khác phía dưới ngoài đôi mi đó, biết rõ cứ nhìn dô mắt sẽ có lợi hơn. Dễ dàng nắm quyền hơn nhiều.

"Mày làm tao nhức đầu quá đấy!" hắn la lên, môi trên hắn cong lên còn mặt thì căng ra đầy bực bội "Nói chung là cứ làm thêm mấy tiếng _um sùm_ nữa thử đi? Mày-

"Muốn tôi làm um sùm thêm nữa à?" cô nàng trả lời, nghiêng đầu qua một bên tỏ vẻ ngây ngô. Vẩy nhanh cây đũa thần trong tay, hết tất cả các cửa trong khu phòng nhỏ đồng loạt mở ra sau đó đóng sầm lại, và con nhỏ quyết chống lại cảm giác đó để mà không chớp mắt trước những tiếng ầm to đùng. "Tốt hơn chưa, Malfoy?"

"Người lớn quá hén, Granger," hắn nhếch mép khinh bỉ, và con bé có thể cảm nhận được cái nhìn muốn cháy toẹt ra cả lửa của hắn ở bên kia phòng. "Mày nghĩ mày thật là bố đéo nó thông minh lắm-

"Tôi nghĩ hai ta đều đồng ý rằng tôi đây _bố đéo_ _nó_ thông minh,"cô nàng cắt lời, hơi khó chịu với lời nói tục, nhưng nàng che đậy nó khá tốt, "Như mấy người đã nói thế thì-

"ĐỪNG có gây ra tiếng động nào nữa," hắn giận dữ, giọng hắn hơi hơi khàn khi nói. " _Đừng có_ đập đồ nữa, _đừng_ nói chuyện, _đừng_ có di chuyển-

"Tôi có thể làm bất cứ cái quái gì tôi muốn tại phòng _của tôi_ há," Hermione cãi lại, hơi ngập ngừng khi thấy hắn bước qua cái rương và đi thẳng tới hướng cô nàng. Cô nàng bước lùi lại bị dồn vào tường nên đưa cây đũa thần lên, nhưng hắn không ngừng đi những bước sải chân dài. "Đừng có mà lại gần tôi!"

"Làm như là tao sẽ đụng cái thứ như mày vậy," Hắn lầm bầm, dừng bước lại khi đầu đũa thần chạm vào ngực hắn. "Tao sẽ sớm chết-

"Làm khách của tôi đi," cô nàng đáp lại nhanh. "Sẽ đáng hơn là-

"Tao cảnh cáo mày đấy, Granger," Hắn nhếch mép khinh nhìn xuống . "Tao không có muốn như thế này được chứ! Cứ như đang có một tên khổng lồ nào đó ở trong phòng vậy!"

"Ráng mà làm quen đi," Cô nàng nạt lại, nhấn cây đũa thần vô ngực của hắn hơn, dù phải nói là việc đó sẽ càng ép cô nàng vào tường. Cô nàng nhanh tay quấn áo choàng nàng chặt hơn tí, lỡ mà hắn có thấy dáng vẻ mới vừa tắm xong của nàng đi chăng nữa, hắn không có mà thèm mà để tâm là bao. Cảm ơn pháp sư Merlin.

"Tao nói thiệt đấy, Granger," hắn nhăn mặt. "Đừng có làm um sùm quá không thì xài thần chú im lặng lên phòng tao được-

"Làm như là tôi sẽ phí phạm phép thuật của mình để giúp cho mấy người lắm-

"Thế thì im con mẹ nó đi!" Hắn la lớn lên, đánh tay mạnh vào bức tường bên cạnh cô nàng. Ma thuật được ếm lên lâu đài luôn bảo đảm thiệt hại sẽ mãi ở mức thấp nhất, dù sao thì chỉ là một cái lỗ nhỏ, nhưng tiếng rung chuyển của cú đấm đó bơi qua vành tai của cô nàng và làm cho nàng khẽ run lên. "Tao rất cần nghỉ ngơi! Và tao không ngủ được nếu mày không ngậm cái miệng của giống Máu Bùn tụi mày lại!"

Cô nàng đưa tay kia không bị vướng víu ra sau với ý định đấm vào khuôn mặt láng mịn của hắn, nhưng có lẽ nàng dễ bị đoán trước quá. Ánh mắt phẫn nộ của cô nàng nhìn qua những ngón tay dài đang nắm giữ cổ tay nàng và nàng thấy máu như sôi sục lên tựa axít bị ánh mặt trời tác động.

"Bỏ tôi ra mau-

"Đấm đá nhiêu đó là đủ rồi đấy cô gái," hắn nói khẽ gần như chả nghe. Quá nhỏ. "Mày phải đợi thêm tầm bốn năm nữa mới-

" _Buông_ tay tao ra mau," cô nàng khuyên răn, nhắn mạnh từng từ trong lời nói. "Không thôi tao thề là tao sẽ-

"Mày sẽ sao hả?" Hắn thách thức, nắm tay cô nàng chặt hơn và đẩy ép chặt tay nàng nơi bức tường, ngay gần nơi cái lỗ lúc nãy hắn để lại.

Động tác tiếp theo của cô nàng là theo bản năng phòng vệ và đầy nhanh chóng, cây đũa thần của nàng giờ đây đang ở nơi cổ họng hắn, để ngay giữa trái khế và mạch máu ở cổ bật chợt co lại và đập không ngừng do tức giận. Đôi mắt của cô nàng nhìn hắn ương ngạnh, thách hắn dám mà chọc nàng nữa, Hermione chắc nịt rằng chỉ trong một giây thôi cô nàng sẽ phù phép hắn tới làng Hogsmead và lôi hắn trở lại nếu như hắn cứ chọc tức lòng kiên nhẫn của nàng mãi, nhưng đôi mắt xám của hắn chả hề lay động một tí nào, và tay hắn vẫn giữ chặt cổ tay nàng như thường.

"Cứ thử coi, Granger,"

Và chính do cái tính quả quyết của hắn làm cho cô nàng bực bội dữ lắm; và ngay lúc đó ma thuật của nàng tuôn ra khỏi cây đũa thần và làm bỏng da hắn ta.

" ĐCM cái con này!" hắn hét lên, bước loạng choạng ra sau và đưa tay vào vết bỏng mới rói ở cổ hắn. "Rồi mày sẽ trả giá-

"Tôi chịu đựng mấy người vậy là đủ rồi," Cô nàng nói với hắn, cây đũa thần vẫn hướng về phía tên tóc vàng. "Về phòng của mấy người rồi đi ngủ tí-

"Đừng có mà ở đó ra lệnh cho tao cái con nhỏ bẩn-

"Tôi sẽ ra ngoài," Hermione nhanh chóng giải thích, dù cho cô nàng rất tức và muốn bỏ qua mấy cái lời này cho rồi. "Do đó mấy người sẽ có vài giờ ngủ ngon mà chả bị ai làm phiền. Tôi đề nghị mấy người nên tận dụng hết-

"Vậy thì cút xéo mau đi," hắn càu nhàu, quay lưng với cô nàng và hướng thẳng đến phòng của hắn.

Cánh cửa đóng sầm lại, và lần này cô nàng cho phép bản thân nhăn mặt.

Cô nàng cần phải ra ngoài. Cả căn phòng khách giờ đây lơ lửng cái mùi hương lạ lẫm, và cứ như cô nàng là một con lửng bị săn lùng và rồi bị người ta hung khói đuổi ra khỏi hang. Cô nàng xé tan ánh nhìn ra khỏi căn phòng của hắn và nhanh chóng lại phòng ngủ của mình, thay đi bộ đồ nhanh thiệt là nhanh. Hoàn toàn mặc trong cái quần Jean của cô nàng và chiếc áo len để chống trọi lại cái lạnh, nàng lẹ làng rời khỏi khu phòng cho Huynh trưởng nữ và đi đến thư viện.

Dường như đường đi dài hơn cô nàng nhớ thì phải, và những số ít những học viên kia trên hành lang đang nhìn theo nàng. Cô nàng thề là nói thiệt đấy. Nhưng bọn người đó không thể nào mà biết về người khách khó ưa đó… đúng không? Cái nhìn đăm đăm của bọn họ chứng tỏ điều ngược lại và cô nàng nhanh chân thận trọng bước tiếp cho đến khi bắp chân nàng nóng lên và tiếng bước chân cứ dội xuống sàn do chạy. Và khi đó cô nàng đâm vào một bức thành cao ráo bằng thịt, nhưng ít nhất thì cái bức tường cao to đó cũng lịch sự đến mức đưa tay ra bắt lấy cô nàng trước khi nàng té chỏng mông.

"A, Neville," Cô nàng ngạc nhiên, lấy lại thăng bằng nhờ vào cánh tay đưa ra của anh chàng. "Thật là, ơn Chúa-

"Hermione này," Anh ta thở ra lo lắng rõ rành rành. "Bạn có sao không vậy? Bạn-

"Mình không sao hết," Cô nàng nói gấp gáp, vén lọn tóc phất phơ ra với ngón tay khẽ run. "Mình xin lỗi, mình không có nhìn đường đi-

"Trông bạn xanh xao quá," Neville bình luận. "Bạn bị bệnh hay sao thế?"

"Không, không có bệnh," Cô nàng lắc đầu, nặn ra một nụ cười nguỵ trang. "Tại mình chưa có ăn sáng đó thôi."

"Lâu quá bọn mình không có thấy bạn," Anh ấy nói với cô nàng. "Không có tốt cho bạn đâu, bạn nhìn trông xanh xao quá đi. Đến gặp tụi mình vào buổi tối được không vậy?"

Cô nàng quá mệt để phản đối. "Được rồi," Cô nàng lẩm bẩm, và nhận được nụ cười hài lòng từ người bạn. "Mình sẽ gặp bạn ở Đại Sảnh vậy."

Cô nàng len mình qua anh chàng mà không thèm đợi một câu trả lời và tiếp tục gấp gúc đi nhanh đến thư viện, khẽ run mình khi tiếng sấm đói mồi gầm lên làm run vang khắp cả hành lang. Nhưng chả sao cả; cô nàng có thể thấy đích đến của mình từ đây. Cô nàng dựa mình vào cánh cửa và hít một hơi đầy để làm lắng đi lồng ngực đang thở hổn hển của nàng.

Ánh nhìn nâu lơ như màu yến mạch của cô nàng nhìn chung quanh những cái ghế bị bỏ trống và những cái bàn học bị bọn học sinh bơ đi, tự khắc biết rằng khoảng không gian bao la này lại là của riêng nàng lần nữa. Kể cả bà Pince dạo gần đây càng ngày càng dành ít thời gian cho những cuốn sách và những quyển sách cổ quý báu, thay vào đó dành hầu hết thời gian cho các giáo sư khác.

Rồi khi ai đó cạnh bên sẽ làm được điều đó đối với _vài_ người; đánh lạc hướng khỏi những nỗi sợ và những lúc yếu lòng.

Cô nàng nghĩ sẽ hợp lý hơn đối với hầu hết mọi người để dành thời gian cho những người họ yêu quý hay là chuẩn bị cho các kỳ kiểm tra rằng như không thể vượt qua được. Có lẽ hẳn cô nàng sẽ phủi tay bỏ phăng đi cái sở thích này nếu nàng có thể gặp mặt bất cứ người mà nàng quý mến. Nhưng cô nàng không thể…

Hermione đi thẳng tới cái bàn quen thuộc của cô nàng, ngay phía sau nơi khu vực Hạn chế của thư viện. Bàn ngồi của cô nàng nằm trong dãy kệ sách cũ kỹ ít được động tới, với khoảng riêng tư đầy quý giá này sẽ giúp nàng vứt đi những suy nghĩ vẩn vơ và đắm chìm trong những dòng chữ viết. Đây là nơi trú ẩn của riêng nàng.

Lạc lõng giữa những dòng chữ in đậm trên giấy đắm mùi mực mê hồn, gần như cô nàng có thể quên hết mọi đều xung quanh.

Cô nàng triệu tập gần hết những đoạn câu từ trong cuốn Trường Sinh Linh Giá và bắt đầu đọc, thầm nhủ lòng là nét mặt khinh bỉ của tên Malfoy đó sẽ được xoá đi ra khỏi tâm trí nàng. Ít nhất, là cũng được một tí.

* * *

.  
Draco lôi cái gương vào phòng hắn và nhanh chóng dò xét mớ đồ bên trong với ánh mắt vạch lá tìm sâu. Nói sao đây, về cơ bản có thể tệ hơn nhiều. Có thể nói cái đống đồ này hắn sẽ không bao giờ chọn đâu, nhưng an ủi tí là không có cái gì màu đỏ hay vàng trong mớ vải đó. Có vài cái quần tây đen, vài cái áo trắng lẫn đen và có cả ba hay bốn cái áo thun dầy chui cổ màu đen và xám nữa. Ở tuốt dưới đáy gương có vài chiếc áo gi lê và vài bộ áo choàng phù thuỷ cỡ trung bình, vài đôi với và vài cái quần lót luôn.

Đồ nhiều hơn những gì mà hắn nghĩ, nhưng mà ít hơn mà hắn mong muốn.

Hắn cằn nhằn bực bội, sau đó hắn bắt tay vào sắp xếp quần áo vào tủ đồ theo cách của bọn Muggle. Merlin ơi, hắn nhớ cây đũa thần quá đi mất. Cái bà già McGonagall đó đã như xé toạch đi mất một chi của hắn luôn rồi vậy,cái bà già phiền quần.

Cây đũa thẫn của hắn giúp hắn bận bịu khi hắn ở trong cái lều nọ với lão Snape trông chừng; dù cho hắn đơn giản tập tành trình độ bùa ảo thuật* và biến hóa thân hay là tập những thần chú mới, những việc đó làm cho thời gian dường như trôi qua nhanh hơn một tí. Và giờ cái bà lão già chả có miếng thịt thà nào đó đã tịch thu cái vật duy nhất hắn có thể dùng để tiêu khiển bản thân khỏi những thời giờ trống trải không có gì hay cả.

Hắn thay đồ rồi ngồi chỉ đơn giản ngồi đó trên giường và như pháp sư Merlin biết đã mất bao lâu, cố gắng nghĩ ra cái gì đó để làm.

Hắn hẳn nhiên không phải là một tên ngốc; hắn biết rằng nếu cứ ù lì và từ nhốt mình thế này sẽ giết dần giết mòn bản thân hắn. Nội cái vụ ngủ nghéo thôi cũng đủ phiền rồi, và chỉ là vấn đề thời gian trước khi tâm trí hắn bị kéo dần đến nơi đó. Hắn đã đọc cả đống câu truyện về cái đám phù thuỷ đần độn tự nhốt bọn chúng trong cái tủ và rồi rốt cuộc bị mát mát tửng tửng luôn sau khi mà cứ lo nhìn bốn bức tường chả có cái giống gì để làm.

Hắn không chấp nhận chuyện này đâu; phải có gì đó làm hắn tập trung và dành hết quyết tâm vào nó, dù cho nó có vô nghĩa lý thế nào đi chăng nữa.

Draco đi đến phòng chính của cả khu phòng và ra lệnh bản thân đi thẳng đến gian bếp nhỏ, mở mấy cái tủ ra một cách vô thức. Có đầy những đồ gia vị, nguyên liệu để chế biến, nhưng hắn không hề biết chế biến nó như thế nào mà không có phép thuật ở đây.

Hắn đặt xuống hai trái táo và chậm rãi liếc nhìn cảnh chung quanh, đôi mắt sống động của hắn đặt lên và cái kệ hẳn là đang gồng mình đỡ nhìu quyển sách khác nhau. Hắn nhìn cái đống sách đó một vài phút lâu, viện cớ cho bản thân rằng đọc sách sẽ là một ý hay để giữ cho hắn bận bịu đầu óc.

Nhưng mà không đâu. Mấy cái đó là của cái con Máu Bùn. Hắn không muốn đụng tới đồ của nó nếu như hắn ráng giữ mình được.

Hắn tiếp tục nhìn quanh căn phòng khi hắn gặm vào miệng trái cây chín mùi, và vô thức đếm mà không hay biết.

* * *

Cô nàng không tới gặp tụi bạn vào buổi trưa.

Hẳn nó là một quyết định đúng đắn, nhưng cô nàng cảm thấy hối hận sau vài giờ, nhưng nàng thật sự đã nghĩ rằng mình sẽ tìm được cái gì đó thú vị. Dù sao đi nữa, cô nàng quên béng đi mắt mấy bản dịch tiếng Pháp và tiếng Latinh của từ _crux_ rằng cả hai đều có nghĩa hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Cô nàng đi nhanh đến khu bếp của trưởng để lấy những đồ ăn mà nàng đã yêu cầu từ trước là một cái bánh sandwich giăm bông đơn giản, nhưng mặt khác quyết không rời khỏi thư viện. Khi ngày hôm nay bắt đầu chuyển mình sang buổi đêm tối, cô nàng có chả để ý mấy đến chuyện đó. Thời gian là không đáng kể là bao khi ngồi giữa những kệ sách này, nhưng khi mà bầu trời đêm đắp chăn cho ánh màu xanh ban sáng và rồi thần chú _Lumos_ thắp sáng của cô nàng bắt đầu cháy âm ỉ như tính chú tâm của nàng, nàng quyết định giờ tốt nhất nên về phòng của nàng.

Ánh mắt nặng trĩu liếc qua chiếc đồng hồ báo hiệu rằng đã là nửa đêm, nó lại là một ngày đầy phiền muộn nữa chả tiến triển gì được mấy. Cô nàng đổ lỗi cho những lời cãi cọ giữa nàng và tên Malfoy đó, làm cho nàng mất tập trung không thể hoàn thành việc vủa nàng, nhưng đồng ý rằng chứng mất ngủ của nàng chả giảm đi là bao nhiêu.

Ráng lôi cái thân mỏi mệt về phòng của cô nàng, nàng cho phép bản thân thở phào ra khi nàng thấy cả khu phòng đắm chìm trong bóng tối và không có dấu hiệu nào của cái tên nhà Slytherin đáng ghét kia đáng lẽ ra nên bị nhốt quách đi cho rồi ở ngục tù Azkaban.

Lẩm nhẩm câu thần chú thắp sáng căn phòng, cô nàng đặt thức ăn lên trên tủ chén và nhanh tay tự làm cho bản thân một tách trà. Và ngay lúc đó cô nàng nhận thấy có ánh mắt đặt phía sau nàng, những tia mắt đầy tức giận ngay phía sau cổ.

La khẽ lên do giật mình, cô nàng quay ngoắt người lại đã lỡ tay làm đổ thức uống nóng và thấy hắn đứng đó dựa ngay cửa phòng của hắn lần nữa, cho nàng thấy vẻ mặt của hắn loạt những cảm xúc cảm thấy phiền phức. Hắn chăm chú dõi theo cô nàng, như một con sói bị phâm phạm lãnh thỗ và bỏ lỡ đi mất hai bữa ăn rồi. Hẳn là hắn đã đợi cô nàng quay về và rồi với những nỗi buồn chán không thể trốn tránh được, đã bùng cháy lên ý tưởng nên cãi cọ một trận với nàng ngay sau khi nàng bước qua cánh cửa.

"Hậu đậu ghê hén, Granger," hắn lầm bầm chỉ ra, khoanh hai tay hắn lại. "Tao làm mày khó chịu hả gì?"

"Mày làm tao thấy mệt lắm á," Cô nàng nói lại, lời của nàng quả quyết thẳng thắng.

"Tao cũng y như mày mà thôi," hắn nói cộc cằn. "Mày lại làm ồn nữa rồi-

"Câm đi lo mà đi ngủ-

"Vậy thì ếm bùa Im lặng lên phòng tao-

"KHÔNG CÓ ĐÂU" cô gái phù thuỷ la lên, lồng ngực lên xuống khi cô nàng hít một hơi bình tĩnh. "Tao đã nói rõ đâu ra đấy là tao KHÔNG có lãng phí phép thuật của tao cho mày!"

"Rồi mày sẽ làm," Hắn trả lời tỉnh bơ, sải đôi chân dài có ý định chặn đường cô nàng. "Nói đúng ra tao không phải nghe theo lời-

"Ai biểu mày làm thế đâu hả," cô nàng nạt lại, đập tay lên cái tủ đựng đồ ăn giữa hai người. "Đây là phòng CỦA tao! _Tao_ mới là không phải làm theo lời _mày_ , hay là nhìn cái bản mặt mày nữa!"

" _Ai biểu mày làm thế đâu hả_ ," Draco nhái lại, nếp nhăn do mất kiên nhẫn hiện ra trên trán hắn. "Nói với cái mụ già kia kìa rồi xin bả chuyển hai đứa-

"Câm đi!" cô nàng hét lên, lẩm nhẩm trong miệng nhắm chặt đôi mắt lại và run bần bật do giận. "Tránh xa ra khỏi tao, Malfoy-

"Làm đéo nào mà tao làm được chứ?" Hắn nạt lại. "Nếu mày không để ý, là tao không thể đi đâu ngoài cái khu phòng chó chết của mày và mày biết sao không nó chật muốn chết vậy."

Nó liếc lên nhìn nước mắt sắp ứa ra, nhưng nó ráng nuốt nước mắt vào trong trước khi hắn thấy được. "Vậy thì cứ ở trong phòng của mày đi cho-

"Không cần nữa," hắn cắt ngang một cách lỗ mãn, đặt đôi tay hắn lên trên cái tủ và đưa khuôn mặt hắn ra ngay tầm của cô nàng. "Không cần nữa đâu, tao chợt nhớ ra nhìn mày đau khổ thế này trông vui phết đấy chứ, con nhỏ Máu Bùn-

"Mày có nghĩ mấy cái lời vớ vẩn đó làm cho tao để tâm lắm không hả?" Cô nàng hỏi lại với đôi lông mài hạ xuống tỏ vẻ chán chề. "Mày có thiệt tình nghĩ là tao quan tâm mày nghĩ gì không hả?"

"Tao nghĩ mày rất để ý về việc mọi người nhận xét mày ra-

"Mày không phải là _Những người đó_!" cô nàng lớn tiếng cãi, đập mạnh lòng bàn tay nàng xuống mặt bàn lần nữa. "Mày chỉ là… chỉ là cái thứ-

"Nói tiếp nào, Granger," hắn khiêu khích, giọng hắn cứ châm chọt. "Mày cảm nhận thế nào về tao nhỉ? Tao tò mò lắm đó."

Cô nàng tạm dừng và thở ra vài hơi thở nóng trong khi ánh mắt để trên khuôn mặt nham hiểm và đầy mong đợi của hắn. Đôi mắt màu xám cuội đang căng ra tập trung cao độ mong ngóng câu trả lời như đá thạch anh; lạnh lẽo và khó đoán. Đôi mắt ấy không ngập ngừng gì, giản đơn là đợi câu trả lời của cô nàng. Hắn muốn biết đến thế cơ à? Được thôi, nó đã bò lúc nhúc dưới làn da này của cô nàng lâu hơn những gì hắn có thể nghĩ ra và lâu hơn những gì nàng có thể chịu đựng

"Mấy người là cái loại lỳ lợm và ích kỷ nhất mà tôi từng biết," cô nàng nói với hắn lạnh lẽo, liệt kê hết, nói ra những âm vần khó chịu. "Mấy người chưa làm được cái thứ gì cho đời cả ngoài việc đi hiếp đáp những người khác và mấy người thậm chí chẳng biết tới một người bạn thật sự và có khi nào những người đó tán vào mặt mấy người cho tỉnh chưa, bởi vì mấy người quá bận bịu để xem thường những người khác mà đéo có để tâm tới-

Hắn khịt mũi. "Tao sẽ cho mày biết nhiều-

"Tôi chưa có nói xong!" Cô nàng nạt to, hướng cây đũa thần về hắn ở một khoảng cách ngay tầm ngắm. "Và mỗi năm trôi đi mấy người _có cần phải_ trở thành y như cha mấy người không hả; tàn nhẫn-

"Mày không được nói thế về cha tao!" Hắn la lên, phẫn nộ đến mức không bận tâm cây đũa thần trước ngực hắn. "Mày chả có cái QUẦN QUÈ gì để nói-

"Mấy người muốn biết cảm nhận của tôi!" cô nàng nhắc lại. "Tôi luôn biết mấy người chỉ là một thằng khó ưa, khó gần, khó chịu, nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng mấy người sẽ trở nên _lầm đường lạc lối_ thế này, trở thành một Tử Thần Thực Tử cơ đấy! Harry nó biết! Cố gắng bảo tụi tôi, nhưng mà không! Vì vài cái lý do ngu xuẩn, Tôi đã nghĩ mấy người còn tí lương tâm sót lại, nhưng mà tôi đã sai lắm khi-

"Lần đầu tiên cho-

"Và mấy người trở thành cái thứ mà mọi người đã nghĩ," Cô nàng phớt lờ hắn, đẩy hắn ra và hậm hực bước đi qua bên kia. "Đi theo cái tên Voldemort rồi viện cớ này nọ xin nhân từ, chỉ bởi vì mấy người không làm cái gì cho ra hồn hết cả!"

Hắn gầm lên giận dữ. Lại nữa rồi, bị sỉ vả ngay vào mặt lần nữa; nỗi thất bại ê chề của hắn. "Mày nói xong chưa vậy hả?"

Cô nàng nhăn mày, và hắn để ý vẻ mặt con nhỏ trông gắt gỏng hơn những lần trước đây mà con nhỏ nhìn hắn. Tốt lắm. Làm cho nó phát điên lên thật là vui quá đi mất

"Mấy người bệnh hoạn và khó ưa vô cùng" cô nàng rít lên, cảm thấy ma thuật của nàng đang kêu lên lách tách giữa hai người họ khi nàng đang cố bình tĩnh những cảm xúc trong lòng. "Và mấy người sẽ mãi là như thế, và tôi cảm thấy tiếc lắm. Mấy người muốn biết tôi cảm nhận thế nào đúng không? Thương hại. Do mấy người để cho bản thân trở thành như thế"

Lại thêm tiếng càu nhàu khác của hắn. "Dễ đoán quá đi, Granger ạ," hắn nói lầm bầm. "Luôn luôn tin rằng mọi người đều tốt-

"Không phải tất cả mọi người," cô nàng làm cho hắn im, nghe gần như rất hụt hẫng. "Không phải mấy người. Không phải nữa"

"Thôi thì, ít nhất mày nên học hỏi đừng để bản thân hy vọng nhiều quá để thất vọng," hắn nhún đôi vai chán nản, nhướng mày khi cô nàng đi thêm vài bước rời xa khỏi hắn. "Nè gái định đi đâu vậy?"

"Ngủ", con nhỏ thì thầm, nhìn vào mắt hắn với đôi mắt cam vàng. "Tôi xong vụ này rồi

"Đợi tí nào," hắn phản kháng, đi đến chắn lối cô nàng. "Tới lượt tao đây-

"Tôi tưởng tôi nói rõ rồi chứ," cô nàng lầm bầm qua đôi môi căng đầy. "Là tôi không có quan tâm mấy người nghĩ gì về tôi hết-

"Tao cũng có quan tâm tới mày nghĩ gì về tao đâu à," Hắn nói rồi chậm rãi đứng thẳng lưng để lấy thế.

"Nhưng mấy người đòi-

"Bởi vì tao nghĩ thế sẽ rất vui," hắn thú thiệt, nhếch mép nham hiểm nhâm nhi thưởng thức. "Và tao đã đúng-

"Tôi biết mấy người nghĩ tôi như thế nào," Cô nàng đáp lại, cố gắng để để thể hiện vẻ lãnh đạm. "Con Máu bùn này nọ, rồi con mọt sách thế kia. Mấy người cũng khá dễ đoán lắm cơ đấy, Malfoy-

"Tao sẽ làm mày ngạc nhiên đấy."

Pháp sư Merlin hẳn nguyền rủa nỗi tò mò của cô nàng vì che đậy đi lẽ thường tình của nàng vô số lần. "Được rồi," con nhỏ làu bàu, nhìn hắn đầy cảnh giác và xiết chặt các ngón tay quanh cây đũa thần. "Mấy người cảm thấy tôi thế nào vậy, Malfoy?"

"Mày thù ghét tao," Hắn cười nhếch mép nhìn rất khó ưa. "Sự thật hiển nhiên là hai ta cùng thở chung một bầu không khí làm cho tao muốn ói luôn vậy. Mày thật là đáng khinh; một thứ dơ hèm hôi hám giữa thế giới Phù Thuỷ này. Mày không xứng với phép thuật mà mày-

"Những luận cứ vớ va vớ vẩn," Cô nàng cố tình đảo tròn mắt. "Tôi đi ngủ đây. Đi ra, không tôi sẽ làm mấy người-

"Tao mới mở đầu thôi mà," hắn hứa hẹn đầy mờ ám, và có gì đó vẹn toàn và ánh lửa bừng cháy trong ánh mắt lạnh lẽo của hắn. Cô nàng đổi chân qua bên kia nhưng chối bỏ cảm giác muốn nhìn nơi khác. Cần phải nhìn vào mắt. Phải kiểm soát được.

"Tôi không-

"Mày biết rõ mày không xứng đáng với phép thuật mà mày có" hắn tiếp tục, nhe hàm răng trắng toát ra gán ghép tội. "Và đó là tại sao mày luôn cố gắng hết mình, đúng không nào? Đó là tại sao mày dành hầu hết thời gian tội nghiệp của mày học hành như-

"Đơn giản tại tôi thích đọc thôi-

"Nhưng mày thấy cần phải chứng tỏ bản thân," Draco làm im cô nàng với cái giọng chắc nịt và hạ xuống. "Bởi mày biết pháp thuật này không dành cho mày." Trạng thái lưỡng lự trộn lẫn với mật ong, và hắn cười nhe răng thoả thích đầy chiến thắng. "Bởi vì mày biết mày là cái thứ hạ cấp."

Môi hắn nhướng lên, càng nhếch mép rộng ra

"Và đó là tại sao cứ như giết mày mỗi lần tao gọi mày là Máu Bùn," hắn kết thúc vởi vẻ vênh váo ngon lành, nhúng nhích đầu gật xuống đầy tự hào. Hắn có thể thấy con nhỏ nhà Gryffindor đang ngoan cố đấu lại để điều khiển cái lưỡi của nó, thế là hắn bước sang một bên và hưởng thẳng đến căn phòng ngủ, đầy thoả mãn khi con nhỏ đó run lên bần bật. Chà, ít nhất thì cái con nhỏ dân Muggle thích chống đối đó đã hoàn toàn cho hắn cảm thấy thoải mái tí cho cả ngày chán-như-gián hôm nay.

Ngón tay hắn vừa chạm vào cái tay cửa bằng đồng thì một lực nóng vô hình đánh mạnh vào xương sống hắn, đẩy hắn chúi nhủi về phía trước. Hắn đập đầu ngay vào góc tường và phát ra tiếng làu bàu khó chịu khi hắn tuột người xuống mặt bằng phẳng phiu. Cú va chạm vẫn còn làm nhức nhối da hắn, nhưng hắn biết rõ cơn đau sẽ biến mất sau vài nhịp tim đập hay là sau vài hơi thở.

Hắn ngước đầu lên với ý định lôi con nhỏ Granger và đập đầu _của nó_ vô tường, nhưng hắn chỉ bắt gặp được dáng vẻ mờ mờ của nó đi nhanh vào phòng, trước khi tiếng đập của đau chát cả tai của cái cửa ngu ngốc đó làm cho hắn mất thính giác một lúc. Cơn đau biến đi sau vài giây; chỉ té có một tí ở ngay đầu và một cơn đau ở lưng hắn. Hắn nhanh chóng thu mình đứng lên trên đôi chân và mắt hắn nhìn quanh căn phòng, và con ngươi giãn ra của hắn lại nhìn lại mấy cái kệ sách nữa

À phải rồi, thú tiêu khiển trước đó của hắn trước khi con Máu Bùn quay về.

Hắn luôn có cảm tình với mấy con số, và quyết định rằng đếm đồ sẽ giúp hắn không phát điên lên

Con nhỏ Granger có một trăm linh một cuốn sách ở phòng nghỉ của nó; năm mươi sáu cuốn màu đen, bốn mươi cuốn màu đó, ba màu xanh da trời và hai xanh lá. Tính luôn các gáy sách thì có tổng cộng bốn trăm sáu mươi từ, tính luôn cả tên mấy tác giả. Hắn đã kiểm tra lại hai lần và nhớ lại những thông tin ngay trong đầu, và đôi mắt của Draco đảo khắp quanh phòng; tìm kiếm vật thể tiếp thể để hắn đếm vào ngày mai. Nhiệm vụ cố-luôn-tỉnh-táo tiếp theo của hắn.

Nhưng đôi mắt hắn bất chợt hướng tới phòng con nhỏ đó, và hắn thấy giận dữ đến mức lông dựng đứng lên khắp hết cơ thể và sâu tận tới lỗ chân lông. Dù có tiêu khiển thiệt đi không, thì con nhỏ này là mồi câu cho tâm trạng của hắn. Hắn sẽ tìm gì đó để đếm vào ngày may.

* * *

Hermione trượt xuống cánh cửa và nhanh chòng lẩm bẩm bùa chú câm lặng trước khi buông tiếng khóc nấc tức tưởi. Pháp sư Merlin ơi, cô nàng hận hắn. Hận hắn quá đi mất! Cô nàng quẹt mạnh đi những giọt nước mất phản lòng và đứng lên hơi run trên đôi chân khi nàng đi đến chiếc giường.

Cô nàng đã không hề chớp mắt ngủ cả tối nay, và cô gái phù thuỷ vẫn rất giận tên học viên nhà Slytherin ti tiện đó chỉ biết vạch lá tìm sâu cô nàng cho đến khi bầy chim muông đến với buổi sáng mang màu tím xanh. Cô nàng khinh khi cái lũ chim muông đó.

Và đó mới một ngày thôi đấy.

* * *

*nguyên văn là Conjuration spell (bùa ảo thuật) là dạng thần chú cơ bản từ nhánh của Transfiguration (biến hoá thân) về cơ bản thần chú này khó hơn Biến Hình, Đổi Chỗ và Tàn Hình  
\- "Conjured items": Đồ dùng ma thuật. Câu thần chú tùy vào vật cần biến ra.

\- "Conjuring Spells": bùa ảo thuật. Bùa này làm biến mất vật giữa ko trung.


	4. Chapter 4

Xin thông báo  
Mình chính thức dừng dịch " **Khép lại chỉ riêng đôi ta (Isolation)"** của bex-chan  
Lý do là vì mình đang ôn thi ielts và quá bận với các dự án khác  
Thật lòng xin lỗi các fan Dramione

Đây là một wordpress khác cũng làm dự án này: 2015/07/27/isolation/


End file.
